The Search For Love
by ChibiErinn-chan
Summary: feb 19th update. This is a GohanVidel love story with some humor thrown in. It' also has a lot of twists and turns in it. This story is, of course, on how Gohan breaks down Videl's defenses and how they became an item. AU timeline.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm Erinn. This is defiantly AU. There's some cursing in it. I made Videl more moody.  I wanted to get into her mind a little more. I've read a lot of stories where she's a little moody and then really sweet and love sick…anyway, it made me think why she's the way she is..and what made her do a 180 in personality. Don't worry, she'll mellow out.

Anyway, I hope you'll read my other stories, "Going Through Hell to get to Heaven," and "Love Wars." The first is on Bulma and Vegeta and the later is on Macross/Macross 7. BTW, what does Satan mean in Japanese. I'm well aware of the English name pun..but Satan doesn't mean…Satan…in Japan..and I'm wondering what it means.

Oh yeah..Please R&R.

******

"I hate that bastard, Saiyaman!"  Videl screamed to out loud. 

"Why? Why does he have to be stronger than I am? I am Satan Videl and no one is supposed to be stronger than me, except for my father!"

Satan Videl was in the middle of a tantrum.  Her face was flushed and her hands were clenched.  She was standing inside her ample bedroom, staring menacingly into a full length mirror, which stood leaning against the wall on one side of her room.

Ever since she had met *him, she has had problems.  "I hate Saiyaman!" She declared, stomping her foot. 

Images of the great Saiyaman flashed through her mind.  At first, she thought nothing much of him.  Then, she started realizing how strong he was…and that bothered her.  Videl liked to be the strongest.  

Why? That, she didn't quite know.

"I have to find out who he is!" She said, loudly. She had to know who dared to make her look weak.

Videl Satan was a woman of pride… as was her father, Mr. Satan.  That was the only area where she was just like her father.  While her father was okay looking, Videl was pretty. She would be striking if she dressed better.  She was also brave, another trait which Mr. Satan didn't have.  Deep down, too, Videl had a heart of gold.

"Satan Videl." Gohan whispered to himself.  He didn't know why he felt the way that he did.  He didn't understand what was happening to himself.  The petite and feisty girl had woven her way inside his heart.

In many ways Videl reminded him of his family friend, Bulma.  "I almost believe that Bulma and Vegeta were lovers sixteen years ago who had a fling and met back up on Chickyuu 11 years ago.  She reminds me of both of them, actually. She loves to fight almost as much as Vegeta.  She's gorgeous and smart, like Bulma.  Both Bulma and Vegeta have a lot of pride, just like Videl.  I wonder how that idiot, Satan, had such a wonderful girl."

"Hmmm… My little boy is in love." Chi-chi thought to herself. She had been staring at her "little boy" for about 20 minutes.  Gohan didn't even notice that she had been looking in the room.  "Gohan's my baby… I don't want him to get married…do I? I'll loose him, won't I? Yes, I would. Some cheap hussy will take him away and I'll never get to see him again!!"

 Ugghh!!" She screamed.

"Huh?" Gohan inquired, waking himself from his thoughts.  He heard his Mother scream.

Chi-chi opened his bedroom door wider and declared, "Who's the cheap hussy, Gohan…and it better not be a whore!" She roared.

"That's all I need..my son going out with a whore!! Do you want to disgrace me? Do you?" She boomed.

Meanwhile, the slack-jawed Gohan thought to himself, "I hope I'll get dinner tonight."

He then remembered what was wrong with his mother. " If I remember correctly, dad said this was called, PMS."

"Do you want some Midol?" He whispered.

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"EEP!! DADDY!" Gohan screeched, hoping his dad would magically appear and protect him from his mother. "How can I fear my mom so much? Why do women have these….these powers over men?" 

"SON GOHAN!!!!" Chi-chi screamed out…with a broom in her hands.  Anger did not suit the wife of Son Goku. 

****************

"Fighting… fighting is my whole life.  I've worked non stop for many, many years.  I should be the best, but I'm not!! The great Saiyaman, who's just a teenager like me, makes me look like….like a weak pussy! I can't stand it!"

Videl threw a picture at the wall and it shattered.  A look of remorse crossed her face and she ran and jumped onto her huge bed.  "I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry." She whispered.

The great Saiyaman ran through her head once again. "I don't hate you." She said, her voice muffled because her face was buried into her pillow.

The thoughts "I'm so confused," kept on running through her mind.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Again, my name is Erinn. If anyone wants to email me:  rustynail@vh.net

Also, my website: www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Fuji/7261

"The Search For Love" Chapter Two

**

Satan Videl got up early.  It was nine thirty in the morning and she decided to take a shower and get some air.  In fact, Videl wanted to do something she hardly ever does anymore, go shopping!

"And it's all because of that idiot, Saiayman!" She thought to herself, angrily.  Actually, her mind was talking about Saiyaman, but the images in her mind were about Gohan.

"Son Gohan?" She whispered.  Why would she be picturing him?  

"Oh well." She muttered.  Son Gohan irked her… and she didn't know why.  She didn't hate him or anything, like she did Saiyaman… but something about Gohan unsettled her.

Satan Videl  couldn't get Saiyaman out of her head.  She needed to do something drastic to get herself from thinking about him… and that something drastic, was shopping!

*************

It was a beautiful Saturday.  The sky was blue and the temperature was crisp. It was an early December day.  Son Gohan had been walking around Satan city with his new friend, Erasa. "It's so beautiful out, Gohan-san." She whispered.  She wore white pants, white clogs and a light blue tube top.  Over her tube top, was a dark denim-jean jacket.

"Hai." The young 16 yr. old, Son Gohan, replied.

"It's too bad I couldn't get a hold of Videl last night." She said, lightly. "It would have been nice if she could have come." She finished.

"Videl-san?" Son Gohan whispered.

"Hai." Erasa answered, with a smile. She lightly jabbed him in his arm.  "You know, Videl, the girl with the kick-ass attitude with the dark hair and muscles."

"I would say she's toned.  I wouldn't say that she has muscles." Gohan replied, thinking about the black-haired vixen with an attitude.

"But she does have muscles showing." Erasa countered.

"Hai, but she's not bulky.  Therefore, you say that a person with light muscles is toned."

"Okay Son Gohan…you had just lost me." Erasa replied.  "I didn't even know that you looked at Videl that much." She said, lightly.

"EEP!" Gohan said, his face flushing.  "You're the one talking about her muscles."

"Yes…she does have muscles." Erasa said, nodding her head.

"I never said she didn't." Gohan countered.

"Whatever." Erasa replied.

Gohan, who was dressed in khakis and a white-knit shirt, and Erasa were walking through an outlet mall.  Mini malls were all adjacent to one another and in between them were walk areas, trees, and benches.

"Erasa?" Gohan asked, after walking towards a bench and sitting down. Erasa did what he did and sat down next to him.

"Hai?" She inquired, happily.  She had a hunch that the conversation about Videl was not over with.

"About Videl-san…" He trailed off in a light voice.

"What about Videl?" Erasa asked.

"Umm.." He didn't know how to ask what he wanted to ask. "Videl…why is she so…"

A moment of silence followed. "Mean?" Gohan ended.

"Oh." Erasa replied.  "Why is she so touché?" She paraphrased.

Gohan nodded.  "Her mother died last summer.  That's when she became so touché. I don't know why, but that's when she became so sick of people." Erasa replied and thought about the topic for a moment longer.   "She might dislike people because her mother was killed by someone.  After her mom died, she joined the police force.  She wanted to track down the scumbag who killed her mom.  Everyone at school knows that her mom died last summer.  It's been over six months since the murder.  Right after the murder, she went through all these police records, trying to find a lead.  It wasn't until two months ago that she stopped trying to find the murderer.  She couldn't find any leads and she figured whoever did it, might perform other crimes.  That's when she started to actually fight crime."

"Is Mr. Satan doing anything about the murder?" Gohan asked. He felt bad that Videl had lost her mother.

"PLEASE!" Erasa said, in a disgusted voice.  "I'm not even sure if he knows his wife was murdered.  He probably thinks she ran away or something!" She replied, throwing her hands up into the air. "Hell, I'm not even sure the media knows." 

Silence filled the air between them for a few minutes.  "I guess you don't know about what happened to Mrs. Satan because you live in the country." She stated.  "But, didn't you ever watch TV. or anything?" She inquired, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Iie.  My mom was very strict about TV. It wasn't until I started to go to High School, that she became lax about watching television."

"Gohan." Erasa stated.

"Hai?" Gohan inquired.  Erasa turned to look Son Gohan in the eyes, and stated, "I don't know why, but I believe that you can help Videl." 

"Help her? With what?" He asked, confused.

"You can help her deal with her mother's death!" She yelled.  "Gosh, boys are stupid." She thought to herself.

"Oh." Gohan said, looking at his feet.  "Maybe I could help." 

"If only she would let me." He thought to himself.

"You don't know the real Videl, Gohan!" Erasa said, happily.  She was so happy, sweet and full of life before her mom's death.  Now, she's a major pain in the ass.  All she's obsessed about, if fighting.  Fighting, fighting, fighting.  Can you imagine a person who only thinks about kicking another person's ass?" She asked.

"Hai." He said nervously and rubbed the back of his head.  He certainly could imagine someone just like that.  Gohan had a feeling, however, that even Vegeta doesn't train more than Videl does.  He's overheard on a lot of conversations…where Bulma would state how healthy…

Erasa noticed that Gohan was started to blush, really profoundly.  "Gohan?" She asked.

He didn't hear her.

"GOHAN!" She screamed.

"H..Hai?" He inquired.  

  
"Do you like Videl or something?" 

"Iie…it's just that I was thinking…" He trailed off.  Son Gohan had unfortunately & inadvertently over-heard his friend Bulma state how healthy her love life was with her Saiyan Prince..and often times, before he could run away to someplace safe, he had heard her tell his mother about her sex life…with many, many details. 

"You were thinking about Videl and how much you like her!"  
  


"Iie..I was just thinking…" He trailed off.

"About what?" Erasa inquired.  Gohan knew that he couldn't tell her what he was really thinking about, so her blurted out…

"Videl!"  

"Wait a minute, I said Videl!" He sub-conscience yelled in his head. "Baka!" He yelled at himself.

"Aha!" Erasa yelled, victoriously. "You think she's pretty, you think she's pretty…" Erasa trailed on..and on…drawing attention from everyone who passed by.

After of about five minutes of pure humiliation, Gohan picked up a familiar ki.

When he turned his head to the left, he saw the girl of his dreams, Satan Videl. Not only was she near him in the flesh…but she had her hair down…and she looked…gorgeous!

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Hello, everyone. I hope you're all doing okay.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story.  I will try to make this chapter long, but it's hard to write a long chapter. I make this story up as I go. When you write a story, even a chapter that's not too long, seems like a LOOONG..chap..but anyway, I'll try.

BTW, I have a B/V fic floating around, actually, just click on my pen name. Anyway, it's

"Going Through Hell to get to Heaven" There's a few G/V scenes in that story.

-Erinn 

Warning: big warning….huge warning… There's some sexual references. You'll have to rethink if you're able to read this story or not.  I'm switching gears a little. I don't know if anyone will like it or not…BIG gamble here.

BTW, DBZ doesn't belong to me and I make no money off of this story.

**

"The Search for Love," Chapter Three

**

"Satan Videl," Erasa chirped. "You're all dressed up!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah." Videl replied, rolling her eyes.  She halted her walk about five feet in front of Erasa and Son Gohan.  

"Why are you two out together?" She asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Oh…it's nothing romantic. No offense Gohan, but you're too much of a nerd for me," she spoke, patting his leg.

"And he's probably thinking that you're too much of an air head for him." Videl thought to herself.

Videl gazed at Son Gohan again and noticed that he was staring at her.

"What in the hell are you looking at?" She inquired. She was a little peeved, but not angry.

"I've never seen you dressed up before." He stated, simply.

"I'm not dressed up!" With that said, she looked down at her outfit.  She wore Capri pants and a light blue shirt.  It went to her waist and she wore casual white keds on her feet.

"Well, you look different." Gohan replied.

  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Although Erasa had given Videl that outfit to Videl at Videl's last birthday party, she never imagined that Videl would ever wear it.

"I…don't know." Videl replied.  She wasn't exactly sure why she was wearing that outfit.

"What are you doing at the mall? You only come here when I drag you here." 

"What the hell is this?" She asked, angrily.  "Twenty questions or something?" She boomed.

"I came here to distract myself.   I figured if I tried to shop, I would forget about some problems of mine."

"Yeah, but shopping aggravates you…and you'll end up getting even more pissed off."  Erasa countered.

"Yes, but at least it will distract me from my problems." Videl stated again.  "You know how hard it is for me to shop.  I've decided to look for an outfit to distract myself.  It's so hard to find clothes that fit me, so I'll be totally engrossed in shopping, therefore forgetting the problems that plague me."

"Gosh…girls are so complicated." Gohan stated.

Videl and Erasa both looked at him as though he had grown two heads.

"Gee, Videl, you're problems must be big if you're shopping in order to forget them." Erasa spoke to her.

"Yeah. They're big problems," she agreed.

"Why don't you go shopping with Gohan and I?" Erasa inquired happily.

"Yes, why don't you, Videl?" Gohan also asked.  

Gohan didn't know Videl that well.  They talked to each other in school, but not much. They never hung outside of school, also.  Gohan wanted to get to know Videl.  He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to get to know her, but he did.  He supposed that Videl was the closest he would ever have as a friend, besides Erasa.  Most kids never talked to poor Gohan.

"I don't know…" She trailed off.

"Gohan and I can also distract you from your problems, or you can tell us your problems and we can help you solve them." Erasa jumped up from the bench she was sitting on and ran up to Videl. She then grabbed Videl's hands, and tugged on them.

"C'mon…it'll be fun. I'm fun to shop with…and I'm sure Gohan is too.  Aren't I right, Gohan?"

"Yeah." Gohan agreed, enthousically. He, too, got up and walked up to Videl.  He, also, knew that if he held touched her in any friendly way, he'd get his ass kicked to the moon.

At least, she would try and kick his ass to the moon.

The teens had been shopping for over a half hour.  They decided to go to the shopping mall instead of staying at the outlet malls.  The mall was fairly busy.  Erasa dragged her friends into every store that she wanted to go in. Those were "girly, girl" stores, according to Videl.

Erasa was way in front of her two friends.  A store about twenty feet in front of her, had the words sale in big red letters on their windows.  Erasa couldn't get to the store fast enough.

Gohan matched his pace with Videl, who seemed to be deep in thought. 

"What's wrong with you, Videl?" Gohan spoke softly and with concern in his voice.

Videl turned her head and looked into his eyes and spoke, softly, "nothing."

"C'mon…" Gohan coaxed. "Tell me what's wrong."

Videl…not wanted to state that he's one of her problems, decided to talk to him about her other problem.  Videl also noticed that she spoke to him in lighter voice that she usually did. Changing her expression into a frown and roughing up her voice a little, she spoke, "Saiyaman."

"Oh, shit." Gohan thought to himself. "Go on…" He managed to squeak out.

Videl, not dwelling on his tone of voice, continued.  "He makes me into an ass, publicly.  He acts as though I can't do my job and butts in. He's an annoying ass wipe that makes me look like some weak pussy," she finished.

Gosh, she felt better…much better.

"Oh." Gohan stated, simply.  His face was a little red from the word, "pussy." He was thinking about one of its meanings.

Videl noticed the tomato stain on his cheeks and grinned.  "Ah… I see that you're not as naïve as you seem." She decided to change gears and once again try to get her mind off of Saiyaman.

"I know more sexual words than you'll ever know in your lifetime." He stated, matter of fact.

"P-L-L-LEASE!" She stated.  "So you know a few sex words…you're still naïve."

"Says who?" He asked, annoyed.  "How dare she…uh…tell me what I am." He thought to himself.

"Yeah?" She asked.  "What's a blow job?"

"You know what it means." He asked. The hue of his face had darkened.

"Yes…I do…but do you?" She inquired in a superior voice.

"Ehh?" He thought. "Oh yeah…idiot…prove to her that you're not naïve…will ya!" His mind screamed.

Gohan stopped walking and Videl also stopped dead in her tracks.

"I've sucked more pussies than the number of cocks you've ever seen.  More than a dozen girls have given me a blow job and ended up hurting themselves because my cock is so big. They've almost gagged themselves to death. Listen, little girl, don't go accusing me of anything because you don't know what you're getting into." 

With each word he spoke he took a step closer to Videl.  By the end of his little speech, she was pressed up against the wall and Son Gohan was less than a few inches away from her.

Both teens had flushed faces.  Both teens were staring one another in the other's eyes.

"I don't want to be weak…I don't want to be weak." Videl thought to herself.  She wanted to kiss Son Gohan so badly.

"Why am I being so aggressive?" Son Gohan asked himself, silently.  "Why do I feel so strongly about her?" His mind asked him.

"I don't want to be weak." Videl whispered in a light voice. Her eyes were wide as she saw son Gohan closing in on her.

"I don't want to fall in love with someone."  Her mind spoke.  "Yes…but you've always dream about starting a family someday." A different part of her mind stated.

"I don't know how to kiss girls!" Gohan's mind screamed.  His eyes were half open and he found himself leaning closer to Videl.

"Yeah…but…she's not Ms. Experienced, either." A different part of his mind spoke.

"He reminds me of Saiyaman…" A stray part of her mind said.

"What?" She inquired out loud.  "You're Saiyaman, aren't you?"

"Why would I be?" He asked, unfazed by her question.  Still staring intently at her.

"Why would he be?" She repeated in her mind. 

Gohan's lips came closer to Videl's.  Gohan placed his left hand on Videl's face and the other hand was placed on his hips. 

Videl closed her eyes and felt his lips upon hers.  His lips were lightly upon her and then the pressure increase and her coaxed her mouth open.

Erasa, who discovered that her friends were missing a moment ago, had turned back in order to find them.  And when she found him, two words came to her mouth.

"Holy Shit." She stated simply.

TBC

  
 


	4. Chapter Four

**

"The Search For Love,"  Chapter Four

Hi all! I guess the last chapter was pretty weird…maybe I'm over-tired or something.

Well…this story is defiantly unique, now. Don't worry…the awkwardness will fade out.

-Erinn

P.S., thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.

***

It was approaching night- time and Son Gohan was in the living room of Capsule Corporation.

"I saw the whole thing." Prince Vegeta spoke to his mate, Bulma.

"The kid was all talk to his little girlfriend and then he kissed her." He said with a smirk.

"You got hot and heavy with a girl, Gohan?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow.

She found it hard to believe that he would have a girlfriend so soon after starting High School.

"You should have heard the stuff that spouted out from his mouth…it was despicable!" The crowned Prince exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Bulma asked, eyeing the young teenager.  "Care to tell me what the Hell went on at the mall?  What would make my Vegeta take notice of you in the mall and drag you back here?" 

"I…um…" The young demi-Saiyan spat out.  

After the whole ordeal with Videl, Vegeta who was shopping in the mall and saw the whole exchange, ordered him to come to Capsule Corp. with him.  

The way that Bulma was currently staring at him made him nervous.

"Well, I ran into Videl outside of an outlet mall.  I had been shopping there with my new friend, Erasa. We asked Videl to go shopping with us and she reluctantly agreed.  When we were in a shopping mall, I asked her what was troubling her.  She said she was pissed at Saiyaman for making her look like…well…"

"Don't tell me you can't say that word. Just an hour ago, it was your favorite thing to say."

"Anyway, she said something with a sexual meaning.  I blushed and she decided to pick on me… she insulted my manhood, Bulma, so I said some vulgar things.  She said I was a naïve little boy and so..."

"He said a slew of sexual words to try and pass himself off as some pimp." The mighty No-ouji finished.

"Yeah." Gohan replied, meekly. "I feel so dirty and Videl's probably disgusted with me."

"Well," Bulma started, "what happened after that?" 

"Well…we kissed." His face flushed red.

  
"What kind of kiss, Gohan?" Bulma asked, impatiently.

"The only kind of kiss he knows, a light, innocent one."

"It was not, Vegeta. It was a deep, passionate kiss!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You French-kissed her?" Bulma asked, in a shocked voice.

"Well…no…but our mouths were open!" He chirped, happily

"Ugh!" Bulma yelled, slapping her hand against her forehead. "What happened after the kiss?"

"Well...err…she slapped me across my face and tried something bad."

"She tried to kick him in the family jewels." Vegeta stated with a smirk.

"Then she ran off." Gohan finished.

"Well, Gohan, you got yourself into a big mess this time.  You probably made yourself look like a male whore."

"What should I do?" Gohan asked with desperation.

"Leave it to children to do ridiculous things." The Prince stated, simply.

"Do you have this girl's phone number?" Bulma asked.

"This girl has a name, Satan Videl!" Gohan yelled, but without anger. "No, I don't." He answered her question.

"Well…track down her Ki and talk to her.  You two need to do some talking."

With that, Bulma Briefs went upstairs.

"Damn…I was hoping I could ask her not to tell my mother about this."

He stated, lightly.

"I'll tell her not to tell your mother." Vegeta stated.  "That's all I need to hear, your mother calling up and blabbing to Bulma...on an on…about what a male whore you've become. Bulma has better things to do that listen to your mother carry on."

"Gee, thanks Vegeta." Gohan spoke.  He then scratched his chin and asked, "Why were you at the shopping mall?"

Vegeta smiled a devil-like smile and replied, "I was on my way to the local Victoria Secrets store."  

With that he began walking up the stairs that led to the bedroom chambers.

Vegeta paused mid-way up the stairs and yelled out. "Get out of here brat! I'm going to spend some quality time with my mate!"

With that said, he carried on, making his way up the stairs.

**

"Oh…man…" Gohan trailed off, pacing back and forth on the lawn of the Satan's. "How am I going to get myself out of the trouble I caused?"

After a few minutes of silence, he continued talking to himself. "I could say that I wish I could relive this morning.  "Hey, Videl…about this morning…well, after you called me naïve, I should have let it slide.  Then, I should have told you not to worry about Saiyaman.  I should have told you that everything would work out.  Saiyaman doesn't mean to make you look weak…and he certainly respects you…for your bravery, strength, and intelligence.'"

"And how would you know what Saiyaman thinks of me, Son Gohan?" A voice inquired from in back of him.

Gohan spun around and saw the girl of his dreams with her hands across her chest and adorning a smile like the once Prince Vegeta was sporting earlier that night.

"Videl," her name jumped off of his lips.

"In the flesh." She stated, coolly.  

Although it was near pitch black out, Gohan, with his sharp Saiyan eyes, could tell that she had her long white shirt and black shorts on. Her hair was also in her usual style,  pigtails.

"Look, Gohan." She said, and briefly looked at the ground and then looked back up at Gohan.  "Forget about today.  I was in a weird mood, you know? Me, shopping, can you imagine it."

"Yeah…It's pretty funny…Satan Videl actually shopping…and dressed like a normal teenager," Son Gohan exclaimed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, well…I'm not the idiot who tried to pass himself off as some male pimp…that was hysterical!"  With that, she laughed.  

"I did not try and look like a pimp!" He yelled. 

"That was so funny…" She continued. Her face broke into a radiant smile.

"Say, Gohan, where did you learn those words?" She inquired.

"Oh…You wouldn't want to know."

"Try me." She said simply.

"Well…it's a weird story.  It seems that every time I take a break from studying to get something to snack on, I end up hearing a whole lot of stuff that I would rather not hear.  Every time I walk to my kitchen, it isn't until I almost reach the entrance -way that I hear my mother, and her best friend, Bulma, talk about Bulma's…well…sex life.  They talk softly, so I'm almost on top of them before I realize that they're in the kitchen.  It seems that I can't run upstairs into my room before I hear quite a lot of information."

"That's funny, Son Gohan." Videl stated.

"Yeah…but it's mortifying to her." Gohan replied. "I don't want to hear about the sex life of some old couple." Gohan continued.

"Well…at least you don't hear about Sharpner's sex life." Videl countered.

"Who would want to…with him…" Gohan said, leaving out the words have and sex.

"Sluts." Videl answered, easily.

"Oh." Gohan said, and looked down at his feet.

"Listen, Videl…I rather not talk about sex with you." He said, still looking at his feet.

"That's fine, Gohan. An innocent boy like you wouldn't want to talk about sex." 

"I am not innocent!" He yelled.

"Oh, please." Videl stated, rolling her eyes.

"I know about sex!" He countered.

"Yeah, so?" Videl asked.

"I'm not innocent."

"Yes, you are."

"I am not!" Gohan yelled.

"You are too, and I like it that way." Videl spoke calmly and through gritted teeth.  After saying that, she disappeared into the darkness.

And so the poor son of Goku, stood quietly pondering what the Hell just transpired.  After trying to sort out what was happening, he jumped out and yelled, "I think we're friends!" He, then, took off into the sky for home.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

"The Search For Love"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
2/14/02-Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!

I decided to do some light revisions because I wasn't completely satisfied with the way the chapter was.  The theme is defiantly the same.  Some dialogue hasn't changed, either.  
-Erinn

  
  
***

  
  
Son Gohan had been pondering what had happened for a week. He still couldn't believe what had happened between him and Videl.  
  
"Why did I do that?" He inquired to himself, thinking about what he had said to her in the mall.  The fact that she got under his skin baffled him and the kissed confused him even more. "I'm surprised she doesn't hate me for saying what I did." He thought.  How could he kiss a girl who obviously didn't like him? At least he thought she didn't like him.  The fact that she didn't blow up about the kiss had Gohan's head pounding.  "Does she hate me or not," he had been questioning himself, over and over again.  He finally decided that she must not hate him after all; she had been civil to him the past week.  How could she not like me that much one week, and then be civil to me the next week?  As Gohan had been pondering this, his mind brought him back to last Monday…

**

 Monday after the incident...  
  
**  
  
"Son Gohan!" Erasa shouted...or squealed in Gohan's opinion. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
It was early morning before the first class began. Gohan tried to be as inconspicuous as he could be, just in case Videl was in class before he came in.  
  
"Hi, Erasa." Gohan said with a small smile. He was relieved that Videl wasn't in class.  
  
"Gohan." She said simply. "Hey...about this weekend..." She trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"Uh....err....what the Hell happened between you and Videl?" Erasa asked Gohan.  
  
"Oh." Gohan said, his face flushing. He quickly assumed that Erasa had seen him and Videl kiss.  
  
"The kiss?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yes, the kiss. That was one Hell of a kiss. " Eras answered back, softly and dreamily.  
  
"Well...I..." He trailed off.  
  
"Spill it!" She said, loudly, growing impatient.  She liked to hear gossip, but not when it took all day to be told.

 "Don't worry about Sharpner kicking the crap out of you, as you can see, he's not here," Erasa spoke to Gohan, trying to get him to open up.  
  
"Oh...Ok." Gohan took a breath and began the story. He figured she would find out one-way or another. "Um...well...Videl threatened my manhood!" He half yelled.  He quickly flushed and wondered why he blurted that out like he did.  
  
"She what?" Erasa asked, stunned and eyes wide.  
  
"Well...she said I was...err...didn't know anything about sex and I wanted to prove her wrong...and I did...then, we kissed.  
  
"What did you say to Videl?" Erasa asked softly, engrossed in his story.  
  
"Something that a lady shouldn't hear." He said simply, the hue on his face getting darker.  
  
"Oh...Gohan..." Erasa said in a happy tone. "I've heard it all before!" The lightly exclaimed and then giggled.  
  
Gohan then promptly fell out of his chair.  
  
THOMP!  
  
"Gohan! Are you all right?" Erasa asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, Erasa, I'm all right." He managed to squeak out and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Gosh...are all women in the city like this?" Gohan silently inquired.  
  
Just then Sharpner entered the classroom. After spotting Erasa, he proceeded to walk up to them.  
  
"Morning gorgeous." Sharpner nodded in Erasa's direction. Sharpner then looked down at the floor where Son Gohan was still sprawled. "Morning, nerd." He said, simply and with a smile.

Sharpner ran a hand through his long locks and straightened his green tank top.   
  
"Morning." Gohan said lightly and Sharpner proceeded to step over him.  
  
"Gohan did something really weird this weekend. He tried to pass himself off as a pimp to Videl." Erasa spoke to Sharpner.  She was so happy to tell Sharpner some juicy information.  
  
"Is that so?" Sharpner asked, raising a blond eyebrow. He was a little mad about Gohan seeing Videl outside of school, but if what Erasa had said to him was true, he no longer had any worries about Son-san.  
  
"I did not." Gohan said, while getting up and seating himself. "I just stood up for myself."  
  
"Videl made fun of Gohan because he doesn't know anything about sex." Erasa said and giggled.  
  
"Yeah...so, you and I do it all the time," Sharpner pointed out.  
  
Erasa nudged Sharpner in the side and said, "I do not. Only you do."  
  
"What's the big deal with Videl teasing you?" Sharpner asked Gohan.  "I tease you all the time about girls."

"You do?" Gohan asked, confused.

"Of course I do!" Sharpner shouted, gaining the attention of some other students who also came early to school.

"You're such a dork because you're so naïve." Sharpner explained.  
  
"Well...Videl's teasing bothered him and so he spoke a slew of sexual words." Erasa stated, speaking for Gohan.  "I think Gohan has a thing for Videl…if her teasing affected him like that."  
  
"Oh...My..." Sharpner managed to speak out. He was clutching his stomach and was about ready to double over. "That is the funniest thing I ever heard." He said and broke out into jolly laughter.  "Son Gohan saying sexual words…C'mon…could he really know those kinds of words, Erasa?"  Sharpner didn't hear the part about Gohan liking Videl or he would have started pounding Gohan.  
  
"Ha...ha...ha..."Gohan muttered. "It's not funny. I thought that would bother Videl but it didn't. I thought that might have made me look like a gigolo."  
  
By now Sharpner had fallen to the floor and Erasa was cracking up as well.

"Oh my!" Sharpner exclaimed.  "You couldn't be one if you tried."

  
  
"You don't have to worry about me thinking that." Gohan turned his head to see Videl staring at him.  
  
"Oh...Videl." Gohan said, nervously.  
  
"Gohan." Videl stated and proceeded to walk to her seat.  
  
"Videl, I can't believe that whole incident happened." Sharpner said from his position on the floor.  
  
"Yeah. I can't either." She said with a smirk. 

"To think that Son Gohan knows those kind of words." She stated.

"HEY!! Stop teasing me, Videl!" Gohan said loudly, with a huge flush on his face.

"Lighten up, Gohan." Videl replied.  "By the way, I want you to walk me home today.  I need to explain something to you."  
  
"Ok, Videl." Gohan replied...With that, the teenagers turned their attention to their sensei that just walked into the room.  
  
**  
  
Later that day Gohan was waiting outside for Videl. School had just adjourned.  He had been waiting less than five minutes when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Hi."   
  
"Hi." Gohan answered back nervously.  
  
"Look, Gohan, Erasa told me what she said to you, this weekend. I want to clear some thing up."  
  
Videl started walking away from Gohan, so he started walking, too.  Before he knew it, they were walking comfortably, side by side.

  
  


"I don't know why I'm telling you this.  I guess it's to save the image of my father.  When Erasa told you that my mother died six months ago, she said some information that wasn't accurate.  I wasn't thrilled that Erasa told you anything about me, but since she did, I should tell you the truth."  

Videl took a deep breath and started her story…

  
"When I was told that my mom was murdered six months ago, I went crazy. I couldn't believe that someone would kill her. I was furious with anger...but I only had anger because it covered up the grief that I had. I began to investigate similar crimes at the local police station. I wanted to find whoever did this and make him pay. What Erasa said about my father was true; he didn't seem bothered too much that his wife was killed. One day, about six weeks ago, I walked into his room without knocking and I saw my father crying. I couldn't believe that he was crying; I thought something really bad must have happened to him, personally. I never thought that he would cry over someone else.  I asked him what was the matter and he said my mom.  
  
I said something about him being upset that she was killed and he told me it wasn't true.  
  
He said my mother ran away from him. He said he was too ashamed to admit it, so he told the press that she was murdered. He told me that he secretly tried to track her down but he couldn't find her."  
  
After a moment of silence Gohan spoke, "I'm really sorry, Videl...but why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I told you that Erasa told you some inaccurate stuff. Erasa made it seem like my dad wasn't affected by my mother's "death." I don't want you to believe her. My dad was devastated when my mom left him. He then told me that if she had really died, he would have tracked down the person who did it right away. I ended up getting angry with my dad for nothing. Everyone thinks that my mom was killed...that's the way my dad wants it. He wouldn't be able to handle the shame if the media found out that she left him."  
  
"If your mother wasn't killed, why did you start fighting crime?" Gohan inquired. 

"I don't want anyone to go through what I had gone through. Even though I found out that my mom didn't die, for many months I lived believing that she had died. Also, I'm capable enough to fight crime, so why shouldn't I?" She questioned him.  "That brings me to Saiyaman.  I hate that he thinks I'm incapable of taking care of my self.  
  
"Why didn't your dad tell you the truth?" Gohan asked her, ignoring the part about his alter-ego.  
  
"The same reason, he was too ashamed that mom left…He felt I would feel ashamed of him. That's still a sore spot, though."  
  
The pair ended up on the outskirts of the city. "My home is over in that direction." Videl stated, pointing east.

"Erasa said that you've become more moody ever since the incident with your mother." Gohan said, lightly.

"Well that's untrue you idiot!" She snarled.  "Ever since I joined the police force, I've had to become a little tougher.  I can't be some happy go lucky chick and then expect people to respect me for my crime fighting abilities. Training and fighting crime have become my life because that's what I want to do with it.  I won't let anything distract me.  I've improved myself ever since I thought my mother died…I'm not worse off than I was before."

With that she started walking away.  After walking about ten feet, she turned around.  "I don't know what it is about you, Son Gohan, but I will allow you to become my friend.  Don't think that this lets you off the hook…I think you're hiding something which is why I was tough as nails with you from the beginning.  If I find you to have any connections with the crime fighting idiot, Saiyaman, I will make your life Hell."

Satan Videl would be damned if some idiot kept something secret from her…After all, she Videl Minako Satan, was a woman who hated secrets…with a passion!

With that thought leaving her mind, she walked up to Son Gohan and poked her right index finger in his chest.  "And that, my dear Gohan…" She spoke and then lifted her head up in order to stare him in the eyes…the then smirked an leaned her face close to his…Son Gohan's eyes widened as he thought she would kiss him…instead, she smirked and whispered…"is a threat."  With that said, she pulled away.

Gohan was too shocked and caught off guard to notice her "seemingly" disappear.  When some fog lifted from his mind, he dropped his jaw in astonishment and then breathed out, "Videl." 

A few moments later he got all the fog out of his mind, he started to fly home.  "I remember how my dad's death changed me." He whispered to himself.  It broke his heart that a pretty girl had suffered like he did.  Even though Videl found out that he mother didn't really die, she must have been greatly affected by her mother's disappearance.  

Moody or not, Satan Videl was suffering…and Gohan felt that it was his duty to make Videl enjoy life again…"Because…" He trailed off.

"Um…because…" He trailed off again.  "Because…I've fallen for the girl who makes me totally confused…who's looks captivates me…and who's attitude…intrigues me…Who's determination is a fierce as the glow in her eyes…"

Gohan flew a few moments in silence before blurting out, "Holy Crap…I sounded like a cheap Hallmark card."

***End Flashback***

Gohan was practically drooling as he was picturing Videl in his mind.  He's seen a lot of girls at school, but they've never held his attention like Videl did.  Not only was she a firecracker in personality…she had the looks of one, too.

Son Chi-chi, who had seen her son's glazed over look and drool running down his face decided that he needed some disapline.

"I'll show that boy!! How dare he think of a cheap hussy when he should be studying.  No one's going to take my baby away!!"

Chi-chi slammed pots and pans around…She was digging around in her kitchen…trying to find the best present she ever got in the world.  

"Aha!" She yelled triumphantly.  "Titanium steel…fifteen pounder…frying pan!!!!"  With that she ran up the stairs and soon after screaming and yelling could be heard for miles. 

"Woman?" The Prince of Vegetesei inquired.

"What is it, Vegeta? I'm trying to cook."  The mighty No-ouji and Bulma were in the kitchen of Capsule Corporation.

"Do you hear what I hear?" The prince inquired.

This got Bulma's attention as her mate wasn't annoyed about what he heard…He almost seemed…scared.

"I've never head anything in so much agony." The No-ouji stated.  "What a horrible suffering the creature must be going through."  With that the No-ouji shook his head and headed outside of the kitchen.

"Why would Vegeta feel sympathy for a Forest animal…and since when could one be heard here?" Bulma inquired to herself.

She strained her ears…and finally she heard it…

With a small smirk on her face, she finally understood what had her husband almost in tears.  "The only person he fears more than myself…" She whispered to herself.

Bulma Briefs head the agonizing sound of one…Son Gohan…and the only person known to make a Saiyan to cower and scream in fear…Son Chi-chi.

"What could he have done?" Bulma wondered.  "Pot, bad grades…" She heard another, more agonizing scream…Her train of thought suddenly shifted and she thought…"Does he even know enough to be doing that?  What exactly DID happen in that mall?"

TBC  
  



	6. Chapter Six

"The Search For Love," Chapter 6

Okay…this chapter is kinda mushy. It's on the short side…and there's no humor in this part.

**

Hello, everyone.  I hope you're doing well.  If you read chap. 5 before I revised it, please read it again.  I got some nice remarks on the original chap. 5, but I thought I could do a lot better w/ that chapter and I did.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed…I really appreciate it. 

Erinn @  rustynail@vh.net or princessallura98@yahoo.com 

Romance Paradise: www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Fuji/7261

*******

Please check out Bumbleboom's story…I can't tell you how good it is!! It's on the of the best V/G stories around.  It's called, "Some Dreams do Come True."  Another good story is, "Field Trip to Camp Hercule," by Anglic Aki.  I'm sure most of you have read that story, though. It's damn good…

*******

"I don't see why you're doing a report on crime and crime fighting." The girl mumbled to the boy.

            "Just answer my question." The boy said, a little irritated.

"Fine," the girl grumbled and then took in a breath.

"Crime fighting is a very risky job.  Every time I get called to fight criminals, there is a potential chance that I may be killed.  Death doesn't scare me and neither does any criminal.  I am very capable in my crime fighting abilities.  I would like to go off on a tangent, though.  Most you viewers have seen the new Superhero, Saiyaman. Well, I am making a public statement in the hopes that he is listening: Go fight crime somewhere else! I do not need your help."

With that said, the young woman turned and walked away from the young man.

"Videl!" The young boy cried and ran to catch up to him. "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" The girl inquired.

  
"The whole bit about Saiyaman?  First of all, you're wrong for saying that and second, it's a school project and a make-believe interview.

Son Gohan and Satan Videl were working on a class project that was assigned to them.

Son Gohan was assigned to analyze Videl's job and to interview her. Videl's job was to point out both good and bad aspects of the police force.  

The whole class was to report on various aspects of the city they lived in.    
Sharpner and Erasa got paired up and were told to research and report how many people were homeless and what were trends that caused increases and decreases in the number of homeless people.

"I told you twenty times before and I'll tell you again, I don't like Saiyaman butting into my business." She replied, hotly.

"Since when is fighting crime your business? Saiyaman happens to be a good crime fighter. Why can't you just admit that sometimes you need a little help?" Gohan asked, annoyed with the teenage girl.

"The answer is that I don't need help!" Videl yelled.

"This isn't a game, Videl.  You can't handle issues all the time by yourself. You're human and you make mistakes or poor judgment at times…everybody does, except when you're a person who fights crime, making mistakes can cost some people their lives.  You should be happy that there is another capable crime fighter who is able to help you and do a good job of taking care of the city's citizens."

"You know, Gohan? Why do you have to be such a goody-goody…what the hell are you?"  With that Videl stalked away.

"Wait, Videl!" Son Gohan called.

The girl with denim jeans and a plain yellow button up shirt stopped walking away and turned around. She then glared at her new friend. "What is it, Gohan?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just tell my why you dislike Saiyaman?" He asked, staring her straight in the eyes.

            "I can't help it that you're too much of an idiot to figure it out." With that she proceeded to walk away from Son Gohan.

**

"What brings you by, Gohan?" Bulma asked the young teenager.

After a rough afternoon with Videl, Gohan decided he needed someone to talk to, and his mother was out of the picture.

"Do you know about Satan Videl, Bulma?" Gohan inquired, lightly.

"Yes…well, I know enough about her.  She's Mr. Satan's daughter…and Mr. Satan took the credit you deserve for killing Cell." She stated, simply.

"Yes.  Videl's not like her father, though.  She's tough and strong…for real…and she's incredibly brave and good- looking." Gohan trailed off and a light red hue graced his light skin.

"And you like her, Son Gohan, don't you?" Bulma said with a smirk.

"Yes." Gohan replied and took another sip of his king sized mug of hot chocolate.

Both he and Bulma were seated in her spacious living room.

Bulma wore pair of black slacks and a red sleeveless shirt…while Gohan wore khakis and a white shirt with a light blue vest over it.

"Fighting is Videl's identity, Bulma." Gohan said with a sad smile.  "It's as though she's a female, human version of Vegeta." Gohan continued.

"Oh," was Bulma's response.  "The poor girl." She continued. " It's sad when a person is obsessed about only one thing in life…and look at what it can do to a person.  Sometimes, I think that Vegeta is pure evil.  Sometimes, he wakes me up in the middle of the night spouting words about finally defeating your father.  It amazes me that Vegeta's whole life is training and fighting. Sometimes I think his sole purpose in life is waiting for your father to be resurrected so Vegeta can have revenge."  Bulma ended her story by shaking her head back and forth in sad and dejected manner.

"He has you and Trunks, now, Bulma. You two are part of his life. All Videl has is fighting.  It tears me up that fighting is her whole life.  I want you to tell me how you got Vegeta to change."

"Lonliness got to him…and he needed some contact.  In was a moment of "weakness" that he came to me…and well…that's how the ball got rolling.  Let's just say Trunks was conceived that night…and voila, he has a family."

"Do you think that Videl will come around on her own?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eventually, yes.  Who's to say when it will happen, though…and how much suffering she'll go through until she discovers that life has to be more than an obsession with fighting?  You need to help her…speed things up."

"I don't know how to help her, Bulma. I'm not even sure if the first step has been taken.  I don't know if we're even really friends."

"The only thing I can say is to keep being friendly to her and try and persuade her to do a few simple things with you.  The best medicine for her, is you being nice and friendly…she'll realize that she needs someone like you in her life…because that's what everyone craves, trust me. Eventually, you'll break down her defenses. It won't be easy…but if this girl means anything to you, you should do it."

"I don't know why Bulma, but she means a lot to me.  I don't even know that much about her.  She's a moody teenager with a tough personality that can kick ass."

"You know, Gohan." Bulma said with a smile and got up to pick Gohan's now empty mug up.  "That's all I knew about Vegeta…when we got together.  That night when he came to me for nothing more than sexual contact, I knew that he would be the great love of my life.  Once, I even thought that he would never change…but when I fell for Vegeta…I fell for who he was, I fell in love with who he was…but also because I saw what he would and could become.  I think you already love Videl and I think you love who she is, but you can also see into her soul…and you see what she can become and you're even more in love with how she should and can be.  That's the power that you have…you have a gift to see how people can become and how they want to be…and it just so happens that you've found someone that you love…when she's not even being her true self.  You know Videl's true self and you love who Videl truly is. The questions for you, are:  Why is she like the way that she is…and how can you help her?" 

With that, Bulma entered the kitchen that was just a few feet away from the living room. 

Gohan go up to leave but Bulma wasn't finished with her conversation.  "You're truly lucky to understand love, Gohan.  The fact that you've fallen for Videl and you know how she really is…it means that you two have a strong connection…I think you two are soul-mates.  Your life is with Videl, but only if you can help her."

With that said, Bulma bid Gohan good night and he sped off for home.

Later that night, Gohan lay in bed thinking about Videl.  He didn't know why she was so troubled…but as Bulma wanted and then helped Vegeta, Gohan wanted to help Videl.

Rubbing a good luck necklace that he received as a child from his father, Gohan stared up at the ceiling and wondered out loud.  "Why are you so troubled, Videl?"

TBC 


	7. INTERLUDE

Hello, everyone!! How are you?  I guess I'm on a roll for this story. 

I'm a little stuck on my other one, though. This is an interlude. It started off a little rough, but I liked how it progressed and picked up. This is my longest chapter, yet. I'm calling this an interlude because nothing too significant happens yet…but a lot does happen in this chapter. I hope you find it interesting.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. 

"The Search For Love," Interlude

BTW, I want to advertise a story…"Turn the Page," by Serenestorm and "The Siver Rose," by her as well. Ironically, Gohan is a male…ahem…prostitute in the first fic…and the second one is an awesome Sailor Moon story. I really recommend those stories…

Ja, 

Erinn

***

"Boy, Gohan. You sure eat a lot." Erasa commented.  It was lunch- time at Orange Star.  Videl wasn't around…so, Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner sat at one small, circular table.

"Oh. Well…you see, Erasa, it runs in the family genes." With that he smiled a big, cheesy smile and continued to consume his meal.

"Does anyone know where Videl is?" Sharpner inquired.  "No one is in a good mood if they miss lunch."

"Why do you say that?" Gohan inquired. "The food is awful." He concluded.

"Right, but people still eat it, such as yourself.  The point is, though, that most kids don't eat breakfast and if they miss lunch, too, they'll be extremely moody in the afternoon.  NO ONE wants to see Videl more moody than she regularly is, including Videl, herself."

"Most teenagers don't eat lunch???" Gohan inquired, in a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah." Erasa confirmed.  "That includes Sharpner, myself, and Videl. I don't have time in the morning to eat and a lot of people simply can't eat breakfast. Even if I had the time to eat, I don't think I would. Breakfast food makes me sick."

"That's not very healthy." Gohan stated.

"Yeah…well eating like a herd of elephants isn't healthy either, Gohan." Sharpner replied in an irritated tone.

"Erasa, remember the day we went shopping? You told me that Videl changed after her mom died, well…what was she like before her mom was killed?"

"Wait a minute, you jack-ass!" Sharpner yelled and quickly stood up.  "You went shopping with MY girlfriend.  That's it, motherfucker, get your ass up and let's move it outside!"

"Since when am I your girlfriend, Sharpner!" Erasa shouted at the top of her lungs and stood up as well.

"Since two nights ago, remember?!" He snarled.

"I thought we were best friends with benefits, but noooooo…you want me to be your girlfriend, now, huh?" With that she ran out of the cafeteria.

"You should be happy!" Sharpner shouted, and ran after her.

Every kid in the cafeteria who had watched (which was everyone) turned back to his or her daily affairs of eating.

Son Gohan for his part had his mouth hanging open and his eyes were wide in disbelief and confusion.

After a few minutes of his mind being in a complete stage of confusion, he asked himself, softly and out loud, "What is a best friend with benefits?"

"You don't want to know, Gohan." 

Gohan looked up, and across the table stood Videl.

After another moment of thinking, Gohan asked, "Are WE best friends with benefits?"

THOMP! Satan Videl was on the ground.

"Oh wait, we aren't best friends, yet." Gohan corrected himself.

******

About 20 minutes later, Gohan and Videl were starting a conversation.  Videl was out for about ten minutes, and then she went to get some food.

"Why did Erasa and Sharpner get into an argument for?" Videl inquired.

"Sharpner got mad that me and Erasa hung out, alone."

"Oh.  He can be the jealous type." With that, Videl shoveled some food into her mouth.

"I didn't know that Erasa and Sharpner were boyfriend and girlfriend." Gohan said in an amazed voice.

"Well…Erasa didn't know it either." Videl replied.  "Although…" She trailed off. "Every girl that Sharpner likes, he considers his girlfriend. I'm girlfriend 22, after Jane and before Michiru."

"Erasa doesn't know that last part, does she?" Gohan inquired.

Videl just shook her head "no."

After five minutes of silence, Gohan decided to talk to Videl some more.

"Videl…we're friends, aren't we?" He asked, nervously.

"Yeah…I guess. I mean…I suppose we are…since Erasa and even Sharpner like you…and I consider them my friends…so since they're friends with you, I guess I have to be friends with you. Got it?" 

"Uhhhhh…..Okay!" Gohan said with a smile. "You don't like me, though?" He asked, his mood changing.

"I don't like anyone." She gruffly, replied

"Do you have a problem with me?" Gohan asked.  
  


"You're hiding something." She stated.

"Do you think I'm nice?"

"You're too saccharine for your own good."

"Why don't you like me?"

"I don't like anyone!"

The two continued for another five minutes of so with these kinds of questions, until the bell rang.

**

Prince Vegeta was spending a nice, normal and routine day, sparring with himself on the lawn of Capsule Corp.  His mate was working on some random problem and the weird earthling box called T.V. kept his son out of his way.

Vegeta was thinking, "Life is good," until he felt the ki of Son Gohan.

"What does that brat want?" He inquired, out loud.

"I need your help." Gohan replied, standing not twenty feet away from Vegeta.

"With what?" Vegeta asked, with a dark scowl on his face.  He turned around to face Son Gohan.

"It's…uh…about a woman." Gohan stammered, his confidence and composure fading.

"A woman?" Vegeta asked, surprised.  "Didn't my mate tell you some advice the other day?" He asked, without annoyance.  What the boy said had peeked his interest.  What could have transpired where the boy of Kakarotto had come to HIM for advice on women?

"This woman is the spitting image of you…the only difference is that she's obviously female, she's human…and she's my age." Gohan stated.

"Sure.  Look, brat, if you just wanted me to explain about the birds and the lions…you could have just stated it from the beginning…instead you're a pussy and you can't even admit it right away…don't you ever say that you're a Saiyan ever again!"

Gohan, whose face turned red after the birds and the lion's part, turned even brighter at the mention of the p-word. "Ah…Vegeta…It's "the birds and the bees." 

"Whatever!" The Prince yelled. "What…did "pussy" make you think of your girlfriend and the day in the mall?" The Prince teased.

"Ahem, Vegeta, I really did come here because Videl's a lot like you."

"I know…my mate told me. It doesn't matter how her personality is…all women speak one language…and it's about time that you learn it! Get your ass inside and find some pens and paper, then get your ass back out here and listen up! I'm only going to explain things to you, once."

Gohan stared at him like he had three heads.

"Get Going!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs and the young teenager ran inside.

"You're a complete laughing stock at school because you know nothing about women and all your classmates picked up on that.  You're a source of laughter…and after your woman made fun of you…you had to go and say stupid stuff to make yourself seem like a bigger loser.  You're also bothering her because you like her…and you, who I don't blame, confuse her.  You're nothing but a naïve dork, as the earth or chickyuu words go." Vegeta spoke to Gohan, while pacing back and forth on the front lawn.

"The problem is that she's distant and sometimes mean.  I want to be her friend but she won't let me in."

"You make it seem like there's this soft-spoken angel of a person inside of her that wants to be let free…you think that if you "help her," she'll be this completely lovable and angelic person."

"Yeah…for the most part." Gohan stated.

"What in Hell makes you think that?"

"I just do, Vegeta." Gohan stated in a controlled voice.

"Even if she's hiding her true self, she'll always have that fire-cracker part of personality. Like it or not, that woman of yours can be as loud as your mother or my bitch.  That will never change."

"No one's like the way she is now, except for you.  It's not normal. Her whole life is training, fighting crime and schoolwork.  There has to be more to her than that.  I want to see who she really is.  I think I love her…but I can't be with her until that tough exterior of hers is broken. I love who she is now…and that will always be a part of her, but there's more to her than what I already see.  I love what she really is more than what she displays."

"Good Heaven, you sound just like my mate. That's all the garbage she spewed the night we hooked up," Vegeta sneered. "OH…VEGETA…I LOVE AND ACCEPT WHO YOU ARE…THAT YOU'RE A DARK PERSON…A SOLITARY PERSON…THAT YOU'VE BEEN HURT SO MUCH IN THE PAST…BUT I KNOW THERE'S MUCH MORE TO YOU…AND I'LL WORK HARD SO THE TRUE VEGETA COMES OUT…BECAUSE I LOVE THAT VEGETA EVEN MORE," Vegeta pranced around and mocked his wife with a high, saccharine voice.

Vegeta collected himself and then resumed talking.

 "It's like I said earlier, there's on language that gets through to women…and you don't know a damn word of it."

"What language?" Gohan asked with high curiosity. 

"Body language." Vegeta replied with a smirk. "Bulma never cared too much for me. We only got together because I needed a good lay. She never would have fallen for me if I had not been so good at body language."

"You mean like swaying hips?" Gohan asked, confused and scratched his head.

"No…I'll tell you what body language really means. Get up, brat and follow me."

After a good demonstration of what body language really means, the red-faced Gohan and the smirking Vegeta walked back outside.

"Now...that's body language. It's how you look, where you look, how you act…how your hands act…where they go…and how you respond to your woman after she reacts to you moves. I'll tell you two things off the bat about your woman…without even seeing her.  One, she's interested in you…and two, part of her bitchiness is from sexual tension."

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked. He couldn't believe what Vegeta was telling him.

"Trust me, moron." He stated, gruffly.  "I'll bet that's she started acting even more bitchy the moment she laid eyes on you. Let me explain something to you.  Bulma is never civil to people she first meets. Oh, she'll be nice and all…but she'll eventually show new acquaintances her short fuse. Bulma and I started off our relationship with high-strung arguments…why? I didn't bother with anyone and she had her boyfriend to think about? Why did we get into heated arguments every time we crossed paths?  It's simple, because we're soul mates. Our sub-conscience knew, but we couldn't admit there was a connection between us.  We both felt something every time we bumped into each other. It annoyed us…it confused us. Along with soul mates having a mental connection, they have a deep seeded sexual desire.  I couldn't control my sexual desire for Bulma after a while.  It was too much for me.  That's why we got together…not because of our mental connection…not because we realized we cared for each other…it's because my body couldn't resist her anymore.  I suppose that if I controlled myself better, she would have come to me…and that's a sore spot. Why did I have to lose control first? Mental and sexual frustration is what made us get into heated arguments." Vegeta concluded.

"I think I understand where you're getting at…but I don't think that Videl wants to sleep with me." Gohan said.

"The bond of soul mates will be very hard for your woman.  Ever race has soul mates, but only some races can connect to their soul mates.  Earthlings by rule, can't, but Saiyan's can. Chi-chi, Bulma, and your woman are the only exceptions.  This bonding will be even worse for her.  It's happened to you, too, but you haven't noticed it yet…but trust me…you'll see what not connecting to your mate will do to you.  Just don't let anyone send you to the nutty farm."

With that, Vegeta started walking towards his home.  "Come inside, wuss…Bulma will tell you how to act when you're near or advancing with your woman…the things I would only be able to tell you…well…I'm too rough and aggressive for most people.

With that he smirked a truly evil smirk and proceeded to walk inside.

  
**

"I don't understand Bulma…it's like you're trying to get it so I'll get laid or something."

"No, no, Gohan. You surely don't know enough to do that yet." Bulma replied. 

Vegeta, Gohan, and Bulma were all in one of her labs. Bulma had a white shirt on with jeans and a lab coat on.  Vegeta had some blue spandex on…while the blushing Gohan had been wearing khaki's yet again. 

"By the way, Gohan…when it's time to get some action…you're going to have to sport some tank tops instead of blouses and vests."

"Tank tops, Bulma, but that will show off my muscles."  
  


"That's the point, idiot!" The Prince snapped. "I wear tight spandex and sleeveless tops to keep Bulma interested and she wears short skirts and tight clothes to keep me interested.  That's the way attraction works, you idiot. Why do you think hardly anything happened between your parents…your father may have been an idiot…but he was still Saiyan…a sex machine…it was the lack of seduction from your mother.  She wore ugly clothes that were loose and covered anything…but she probably didn't get inspired because of the horrible clothes your idiot father wore.  I'll bet you anything that your woman will be sporting a different wardrobe sometime this week…just you wait and see."

"You should, too, Gohan." Vegeta's wife, added.  "I'll give you some money so you can buy better clothes…change at the school if your mom has a problem."

"Gosh…guys…all I want is to be Videl's friend…and you're trying to make me into a male whore."

"Yeah…in about a week…all you'll want is to be a male whore." Vegeta hotly replied.

**

That night Vegeta and Bulma lay in their King-sized bed.

"Well…woman…you were right.  I didn't think he would come to me, but he did."

"I'm just glad you did what I asked you to do." Bulma replied with a smile.

  
"Hey…I'd do anything for the reward that you promised me." The No-ouji said with a smirk.

"That's good to know." Bulma replied and turned around.  She reached her slender, naked hand over to the phone and picked it up.

323-443-9894, Bulma dialed.  

"Hello?" A woman's voice inquired.

"You're one step closer to grandchildren, Chi-chi.  We told him how to do everything right so they'd get cracking early on." 

"That's good to know, Bulma. Thank you. I can't tell you how anxious I am to be a grandma."

"You're welcome, Chi-chi.  It was a pleasure for Vegeta and I, too…a REAL pleasure. We all got something out of it." 

With that said, all three people turned in.

TBC

  
  



	8. Chapter 7

Okay…Here's the revision. Okay…just to remind you guys…this is Rated R…got it?  
  
I uploaded the new chap. Yesterday, but I guess I forgot to change the summary and say that chap. 7 was now uploaded. UGGH! &%^$*^!!!  
  
Anyway, if anyone wants to write the next…**ahem..ahem..** scene, that's no prob. W/ me.  
  
  
  
   
  
"The Search For Love," Chapter Eight  
  
rustynail@vh.net  
  
response?…questions…suggestions?? Email me!  
  
   
  
**  
  
   
  
"Vegeta couldn't have been right about Videl." Gohan spoke to himself. He was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling.  
  
   
  
"She seems to have some kind of personal score to settle with Saiyaman.  She even got into a fight with Saiyaman...and here Vegeta is saying, is because she likes me?!"  
  
   
  
Gohan shook his head in disbelief.  He glanced across the room and spotted his brother, who seemed to be in a peaceful slumber.  
  
   
  
"This girl doesn't care for anyone too much....she even told me that!  Just look at the way she treats Sharpner! How many times did I see her almost beat the crap out of him?  Videl seems agitated with me, but it has to be because she doesn't like people in general. What makes me so different that she'll get into arguments and try and beat me up because she cares for me? I don't know what kind of crack Vegeta is smoking, but that's not the way normal people get together."  
  
   
  
"But then you're not normal, are you Gohan?" A voice in his head asked him.  
  
   
  
"What did Vegeta say about the two of you...that'd you would soon have these dreams about Videl and that you would start to get into arguments with, her, too?" Another voice in his mind questioned him.  
  
   
  
"I do not have any kind of sexual dreams about her...and I would never pick an argument with anyone." The first part of his mind stated.  
  
   
  
"Yeah?" The second voice asked him.  
  
   
  
"Yeah." The first voice, the one in denial stated.  "I'll bet you anything that I'll have a nice normal dream about becoming an accountant or something."  
  
   
  
With that, Gohan closed his eyes and drifted into dream- land.  
  
   
  
**  
  
   
  
~DREAM~  
  
   
  
"I can't believe that today is my first day of school, nimbus." Gohan said happily to the little magic cloud.  
  
   
  
"We better land soon....and I'll walk the rest of the way."  
  
   
  
Nimbus started descending and soon Gohan found himself walking towards Orange Star, which he could see in the distance.  
  
   
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
   
  
Gohan heard bullets.  He then heard some people running.  
  
   
  
Gohan looked around the corner of a building and saw a group of men running out of the bank with bags of money.  
  
   
  
"Better transform." He told himself.  Soon, his hair was a platinum blond.  
  
   
  
"Hold it right there!" Gohan yelled.  
  
   
  
The thugs looked in the direction where they heard the voice.  The closest thief to Gohan looked up, only to see a foot in his eyesight, coming down and aiming towards his face.  
  
   
  
Gohan's foot connected with the one man's face and he landed on the ground.  
  
   
  
"Don't you know that stealing is wrong?" Gohan inquired.  
  
   
  
"It's not wrong unless we get caught, dork." One of the two remaining men called out.  Then, a flurry of bullets made its way towards Gohan.  Using his incredible speed, Gohan caught every single bullet, and using his great strength, crushed the bullets into gunpowder.  
  
   
  
The two thugs vace-vaulted and fainted.  
  
   
  
Just then he transformed in a ray of light.  No longer was he in a white blouse and red pants, but covered with a helmet, with green cloth over black spandex.  Gohan looked down at his feet, and smiled. "Ohh...they're shiny." He said with a grin.  
  
   
  
"Oh! Mr. Saiyaman!" A girl's voice called.  
  
   
  
Gohan turned around.  "Yes, miss?"  
  
   
  
The girl was about six inches shorter than him and she had ebony hair and azure eyes.  
  
   
  
"Oh, Mr. Saiyaman, you were so great!" She gushed as she stared the Great Saiyaman in the face.  
  
"Ah…shucks…pretty Miss…it was all in a good day's work." Saiyaman managed to speak out…rubbing his booted toe into the pavement. A blush graced his cheek, as well.  
  
"I have to repay you!" She said in a light voice, still staring at him intently.  
  
"There's no need to thank me." Saiyaman said.  
  
"But I must!" She protested.  
  
The young woman stepped up to Gohan and placed her hands on his chest. She then rubbed them up and down. "Mm..Saiyaman…you're so muscular." She spoke, seductively.  
  
"T-That's w-w-what eat-t-ting v-veggies does, M-Miss, it m-Makes you s- strong!" The great hero stuttered.  
  
"I.Bet.It.Does." The young woman said with a smile.  
  
She brought her body so that it was pressed against his and she tilted herself up on tip-toes and grabbed his hair. She then leaned in and pressed her lips against his.  
  
Saiyaman was shocked…"Wow…what a great reward!" He thought.  
  
She then pushed her tongue into his mouth and started exploring every inch of his mouth.  
  
She brought one hand down away from his hair and started running it down his back-side, until she rested it on his rear. She gave it a squeeze and Saiyaman pulled back away from her and then fell on his rear-end.  
  
"Miss, please don't do that." Saiyaman spoke.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, the setting changed and he was in his room…on his bed…with a very naked young woman.  
  
"Hmm…Gohan…" The woman murmured in between while trailing kisses down his neck.  
  
He felt his body burn, as he felt the naked woman on top of him. Her exposed breasts were right in front of his eyes…her perfect creamy mounds with…Gohan's face heated up.  
  
He blinked and the next thing that he knew, was that she was trailing kisses all the way down his chest…around his navel…and further down until he felt her touch his member.  
  
"Gosh, Gohan…you're so big!" She murmured.  
  
Gohan saw the young woman as she put his member into her mouth.  
  
"You're going to enjoy this." She spoke, seductively, right before she put it in her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Ahh…Crap!" Gohan murmured. "It was just getting good, too."  
  
He sat up in his bed. "Just because I think I'm in love with Videl…" He spoke. "And want to sleep with her." Another part of his mind injected.  
  
"And want to sleep-what? I do not!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"You do, too!" Gohan heard a young voice yell.  
  
"Wait, I didn't say that!" Gohan spoke.  
  
"I did, brother!" Goten chirped. "I overheard Momma saying that you want to sleep with Videl."  
  
"Great…just…great…I can't get humiliated enough in my lifetime, can I?" Gohan asked out loud. "Go to bed, Goten." Gohan stated.  
  
  
  
"Just because I care for Videl doesn't mean that she cares for me." Gohan thought.  
  
"Although, I wish I knew why she hated Saiyaman." Gohan thought.  
  
"What if I put the moves on her and she doesn't really like me…Saiyan or Human…both have one weak spot…and it want to enjoy using it before it gets damaged."  
  
"Although, according to Bulma, she said that Vegeta was the same way as Videl and the fact that she fell in love with him and they became soul- mates, means that Videl and I might be soul-mates."  
  
With that thought, Gohan fell back asleep.  
  
**  
  
The next morning was a nice, promising morning. It was even better that it was a Saturday.  
  
When Gohan went down stairs for breakfast, he noticed that she had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"What's up with you, Mom?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"You caught me, Gohan." She practically sang.  
  
"I can't pretend to be angry anymore, " she continued.  
  
"What do you mean, mom?" Gohan asked, confused, as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Bulma told me all about this "Videl" girl. Apparently she had the 4-1-1 on her. She told me how pretty and rich she was…and pretty…and she convinced me that I shouldn't try and stop you from growing up because that would only make you resent me. She said that a pretty girl and a good- looking guy guarantees great looking children, like Trunks, for example. She said grandchildren are better than your own children, because that's what her parents told her after Trunks' was born. Bulma told me about Videl the other night when you asked her for some advice. She said you had it bad. Bulma and I decided to try and get you pimped up so I can have some grand children. We even got Vegeta involved…why do you think he even helped you out…Bulma had to bribe him. I want you and Videl together before your Saiyan instincts get out of hand and you take her on the floor of your school. So, you go back to Capsule Corporation, get more help if you need it…and then you put the moves on my future daughter-in-law!"  
  
With that said, she served the tomato-faced Gohan five dozen stacks of Blue- berry pancakes.  
  
Gohan's eyes were wide and his mouth was ajar. He seemed to be out of it.  
  
"Well? What's the matter with you?" Chi-chi said, hotly.  
  
"Eat your breakfast and get going, or I'll whip out my titanium frying pan…you won't want to mess with me when I bring that one out of storage!" Chi-chi screamed.  
  
**  
  
"First, you're telling me to put the moves on her in order to break down her defenses and open up around me. That's how I can become her friend. Then you say that we're soul-mates and that I should hurry up and put the moves on her…because soon, my Saiyan instincts will drive me crazy…"  
  
"That's right, brat." Vegeta agreed.  
  
Gohan was outside of Capsule Corporation, getting some more lessons from the Mighty No-Ouji, because Vegeta told yesterday that he was a D student and needed some more lessons.  
  
"I'm supposed to believe that Videl and I are soul-mates, just because you tell me that we are?" Gohan inquired, a little skeptical.  
  
"We only fall for our soul-mates, unlike humans. Bulma fell in love with that weak ass-wipe…and they weren't soul mates, because I bonded with her. A person has only one soul mate; therefore, that cock-sucker wasn't her soul-mate. Ask around school and see if she became moodier after you showed up. I bet the answer will be "yes."  
  
"The only way I can help her with her problems, is to break down her defenses by putting the moves on her?" Gohan asked, again.  
  
"Yes!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I don't know…Vegeta…I have a feeling that this isn't going to work out. I think she really hates Saiyaman…and that she's not attracted to him. How am I supposed to know when she beats the crap out of Saiyman that she's doing it because of anger or passion?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"What the fuck is Saiyaman…boy?" Vegeta inquired. He didn't like that name…it sounded gay to him.  
  
"That's me…I'm Saiyaman…I fight crime in the city along side of Videl. I'll show you my costume."  
  
Gohan pressed the green button on his little watch/costume activator.  
  
A blinding light engulfed him and he called out, "Saiyaman," and posed.  
  
"I knew memories of the Ginyu force would come back to haunt me." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"You fight petty criminals in this getup and steal all the glory from your girlfriend?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
Gohan nodded his head.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, you idiot?! Of course your woman would hate you! You said she was like me, didn't you? Do you think I liked it when your dip-shit of a father got in the middle of "my fights" and finished off all the villains that I should have defeated, but couldn't?"  
  
Vegeta's face was red and some veins were popping.  
  
Gohan started to sweat. "Geez, Vegeta, chill out." Gohan stated.  
  
"How can you be such an idiot…no…don't answer that, I forgot who fathered you for a moment."  
  
"So…Videl really hates Saiyaman?" Gohan inquired…a little hurt.  
  
"Of course she does." Vegeta replied.  
  
"You're telling me that she hates Saiyaman, but also…that she loves me?" Gohan asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"She's supposed to be the strongest fighter because her dad is "the strongest in the world." The city and her father, both, expect her to fight crime, easily. She runs into problems, you step in, and you display that you're better than her…and possibly, that she may never become as strong as you are." Vegeta stated.  
  
"What does it matter what other people think? She's a strong fighter and one of the strongest Earthlings alive. So what if I'm stronger…she needs my help."  
  
"She, herself, wants to be the best." Vegeta replied.  
  
"She can never be stronger than me." Gohan said, worried. Winning over Videl just seemed to become a whole lot harder. "She'll never love me because I'm stronger. What should I do, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know what to do." He said, in a panicked voice. 


	9. Chapter 8

Hello, Minna (Japanese for everyone…but ya'all knew, right?)  
  
I should be doing my homework, but instead, I'm writing this chapter.  
  
Oh…well…  
  
Again, I want to thank everyone for your support. Never have I dreamed that I would get 40 plus reviews on one story. I've been a fan-fic writer for over 4 yrs. and the most I got was about 10 responds. Of course, the other animes that I wrote about were never as popular as Gohan and Videl from DBZ…are…  
  
I'm really happy w/ the revision on the last chapter.  
  
The theme will be the same…but I think I rushed the first time around…and I found a way to make everything happen in a better way. This story is more humorous than I ever thought it would be, too.  
  
If anyone wants to write a Videl seduction scene, it's okay w/ me. I don't want it to go overboard, but it would be cool if it had more details than the one I wrote. I have a lot of probs. W/ those scenes. Email me if you want more info. rustynail@vh.net  
  
I am so P.O.'d that my computer can't produce the little pop up review box…I can only do that on school computers, thus I'm replying to a review (below):  
  
The last reviewer said something about why Vegeta would pull Gohan out of the mall…  
  
What better source of amusement than to humiliate a pathetic and despicable and a down right laughing stock of a child of Kakarotto? I also think that Vegeta feels what Gohan did was inappropriate for a Saiyan to do.  
  
I can see Vegeta doing it…so I don't think its OOC…necessarily…  
  
Oh yeah…Gohan isn't a pimp…nowhere close…others are just thinking that he wants to be one…  
  
But actually, a great writer, Serenestorm, made Gohan into a convincing male prostitute.  
  
**  
  
The city was Hell and the forest was a little piece of Heaven. What did the forest animals demand of Satan Videl? Nothing… not a damn thing.  
  
She didn't have to be a certain way…she didn't have to act a certain way…and she could come out into the forest and pretend for a while that her problems didn't exist…or she could clearly think of a way to fix the problems she did have.  
  
Today, she was pondering her problems. Today was one of those rare days when Videl felt sorry for herself.  
  
If anyone caught her off guard, they would be surprised that she was upset and crying.  
  
"I'm human, too." She spoke, softly. "I can't always  
  
be tough like everyone expects me to be." Videl finished.  
  
Sometimes, instead of waking up with anger, she wakes up with sadness. She can't explain it. She should be mad at the world, but instead she's upset.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself.  
  
"I guess there comes a point where all the pent up anger a person has, becomes sadness." Videl thought.  
  
Maybe, the answer is that the anger was always sadness?  
  
"I have so much to be angry at. My father for being an idiot, and expecting me to be the strongest fighter, after him, the media for always hounding me, all the fake friends that only want to be near me because of my father, and Saiyaman for making me look weak."  
  
Videl's hands balled up into fists, but the sadness didn't leave her.  
  
"What's there to be sad about?" She asked herself out loud.  
  
Images of Saiyaman filled her mind. He saved her life, many times now. He helped her out when she knew she couldn't handle villains on her own. Yet, she always got mad at him.  
  
She would always think, "how dare he be stronger than I am, or, "why can't he butt out of my business?"  
  
She knew he never meant to make her look bad, but that's what he did. Saiyaman was strong…incredibly strong…and he could fly.  
  
Videl wasn't almost super-human in strength and she couldn't fly. Therefore, she was inferior to him.  
  
She wasn't supposed to be second best. She was supposed to be the best. She was supposed to be Saiyaman. She was supposed to be inhuman…she was supposed to be a perfect person…after-all she was Mr. Satan's daughter.  
  
She could just imagine how the public views her. She's nothing compared to Saiyaman…in fact, she should resign. Saiyaman didn't need any help…but fighting is her life…and what good would it be to be stuck in school even more than she already was…with those entire fakes and stuck up people. She was never like her classmates. That's the way it always was. Either they were airheads, stuck-up, or sluts.  
  
No one was like her anyone, except Son Gohan.  
  
Gohan stood out like a sore thumb. He was smart and he dressed differently than other people. That was the first thing that she noticed. She then noticed how shy he was…the fact that he always blushed. He seemed to have some child-like wonder and innocence to him, as well. While she felt like she had a heavy heart and a dark soul, he seemed like he was carefree and light-hearted.  
  
The first day that she learned about the "Gold Fighter," she wanted to know who he was.  
  
She had to know…that was also the day where she met Son Gohan for the first time.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Who could possibly do all this stuff?" Videl asked herself.  
  
She surveyed the crime scene once again.  
  
"That golden-haired kid came out of no where…he easily stopped the cars and knocked the villains out." The bank president told her.  
  
She was skeptical at first. No one could take care of a bunch of thugs in less than ten minutes. Then, she was slightly awed. Such power was amazing. She could only dream of being as strong as the "Gold Fighter." That feeling of awe quickly became one of anger. She felt threatened. She was supposed to be the strongest.  
  
"What kind of jack-ass would dare and be stronger than I am?" She inquired.  
  
She had to find the creep…and set him straight. "I'm supposed to be the strongest…why are you daring to try and make me look weak," she would ask him.  
  
She also had to find him because she didn't want to feel left in the dark.  
  
"I hate secrets." Videl muttered. She hated the fact that people felt they had to hide things from others. Videl could be trusted…she could handle the truth…secrets just irked her, especially after finding out the truth about one secret. Being told that her mother was dead, was devastating, and to find her father in a moment of weakness…knowing that he held something from her…a secret…just made her hate secrets even more.  
  
When she had gotten to school after the first "Gold Fighter" incident, the teacher just finished introducing a new student.  
  
"Strange." Videl thought. A new student and a new Superhero come out of nowhere…and make their first appearance on the same day."  
  
"Please welcome Son Gohan." The teacher announced.  
  
Videl looked up and saw Son Gohan. Something felt weird about him. She didn't know what…and that irritated her.  
  
He looked nice, she admitted. He was smart, too, according to the teacher. He also didn't seem stuck-up. She didn't immediately dislike him…and that made her feel weird.  
  
"So…he's not like other people…big deal." A part of her thought.  
  
"Can you live without disliking someone?" Another part of her mind inquired.  
  
"I like Erasa." The other part of her mind, countered.  
  
"He's different, Videl. He's "best friend, I can tell him anything…and I want to," material." The other part of her mind, spoke.  
  
Videl shook herself out of those thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Oh my." She thought. "He's wearing the same clothes as the "Gold Fighter."  
  
"What if he's the same person?" Videl thought.  
  
She didn't know what to think…her mind had jumbled thoughts.  
  
"You know," Videl stated to the new kid. "There was a near Super Hero who appeared today. He had the exact same clothes as you do." She concluded.  
  
He started to sweat…and he laughed, nervously.  
  
"Is he hiding anything from me?" Videl asked herself. She felt like he didn't have to right to hide something from her.  
  
She felt a brief twinge of chest-pain…and anxiety. What if he was hiding something?  
  
He denied knowing anything about the "Gold Fighter."  
  
Videl decided to accept his answer. Besides, the bank president said that "Gold Fighter," had gold hair. Son Gohan certainly didn't have blond locks of hair.  
  
**  
  
Videl tried everyday, to convince herself that Gohan was like everyone else. She didn't want to accept that he was different. She didn't want a close friend…and she feared that if she didn't start hating Gohan, soon, that he would indeed, become a good friend of her.  
  
She couldn't open up to people. Why should she? No one would really care about the problems that she experience…nor would they believe her. What kind of problems would the girl who has everything, have?  
  
Most people thought that she should have a perfect life…and they believed that she did.  
  
They made her father into a God. He was a normal person, with bad qualities and faults.  
  
Why couldn't the media see that? Just because he's the best fighter in the world, doesn't mean that he's perfect in every way.  
  
In fact, Videl would give him a trophy for worst father in the world. He was never very close to her…and he was always arrogant and self-centered.  
  
"I'm the best," was his favorite phrase, while she was growing up. He really did believe that he was better than everybody else. "It's only natural that I'm a celebrity." Mr. Satan told her once. "I'm the strongest and most brave person in the world. I'm the most generous and kind person, as well. There is nothing flawed about myself." He said with a smile.  
  
How could people believe they were something that they weren't? She never understood that.  
  
Her classmates were all like her father. The best and most popular people in school were the ones who deserved to be cool…and to be cool was to sleep around and to dress nicely.  
  
The "cool" people thought that being cool made them superior…like being the strongest made her father "superior" to everyone else.  
  
Sometimes, she berated herself for wanting to be the strongest. "You'll just end up cocky like your father." She often scolded herself.  
  
But Videl promised herself that she would never think she was superior to everyone else.  
  
I want to be the strongest fighter because it's expected of me. People believe in me…and just because I want to be. I want to be a great fighter…I love fighting, it makes me happy.  
  
Videl wanted to live up to everyone's expectations of her. She didn't want to be a failure. No one, wanted to be a failure, especially her father.  
  
She wanted him to be proud of her. It's something that every child strives for.  
  
"I'll be so proud when you become stronger than your old man," Mr. Satan always told her, while growing up.  
  
Fighting was her father's life…she didn't think that it mattered to him if she was smart or pretty…it only mattered to him that she was strong…the strongest.  
  
He created the love for fighting, training and martial arts that exists in her heart.  
  
When she was but three years old, he started training her.  
  
"You have to work hard…you have to be the best. I want a great fighter for a daughter. I want you to continue the Satan legacy…or superior strength." Mr. Satan often told her.  
  
All Videl knew was fighting. She didn't care about anything else…and why should she? What else was there? Nothing else evoked the passion she held from fighting.  
  
Schoolwork bored her, classmates disgusted her. She always pictured her future as one where fighting was the main theme. She would probably fight crime until she was in her mid-thirty's. Then, she thought, she would help train police recruits, or something similar.  
  
She never dwelled too much on picturing a family of her own. It didn't seem too important in the grand scheme of things.  
  
She shook her head. That was how her father felt…and she resented him for thinking that way…yet, she pictured herself the same way as a parent.  
  
Videl didn't know why, but every once in a while when she looked at Gohan, she would see images of him and herself, as parents. She saw them, slightly older, and with a child…a child that looked like both of them.  
  
She saw herself as happy in the mental image…and Gohan was, too.  
  
She could imagine herself being happy with him. He was nice…and kind…and he was really smart. She bet that she could pick his brain for hours…he could captivate her with his intellect…she could also see herself smiling after he smiled at her. She could see herself going to amusement parks, having picnics, going to the beach…and just hanging out with friends and family.  
  
That's what Gohan symbolized to her… a perfect life…a perfect family…  
  
She had to stay away from him. She had to push him away. He was threatening to change that she was…and that was scary.  
  
She was content with fighting as her life…she was content hating all these fake people…yet, whenever she saw those flashes of images, fighting seemed the last thing from her mind. She saw herself as a happy and nurturing mother…not one who was cold, isolated, and was only obsessed about fighting.  
  
  
  
  
  
She never saw her mother too much. Mrs. Satan was always on business trips…but when she was home, she would spend time with Videl. She would ask how Videl was…and do some activities with her…but she was never as nurturing as Videl would have liked.  
  
Still, Videl thought her mother loved her dearly. After all, a child is supposed to be the parent's life. She thought her mother loved her…and was the only one who loved her…completely…and unconditionally.  
  
When she was told her mother was killed, her whole world fell apart. The only person who had really cared about her…was gone. She felt robbed…she felt like fate had slapped her across the face. What had she done to deserve this?  
  
She may have not been too close to her mom, but Mrs. Satan was Videl's life. She idolized her mom…her mom brought her into live…and loved her…  
  
When her father said that her mom really abandoned her…Videl's heart hardened. She felt betrayed. "The one person that I thought who loved me, never loved me at all." She told herself.  
  
Videl became more determined to keep herself isolated from others.  
  
Then, he stepped into the picture. Gohan was nice to everyone…and so trusting…he even seemed to want to be her friend.  
  
Videl wanted to be his friend, deep down…but she couldn't allow herself.  
  
She didn't need anyone…why start? She thought she knew where she was going in life…and now, he had to shake things up.  
  
Instead of fighting, she pictured having children with him. Something Videl hardly dreamed about.  
  
She saw herself experiencing new experiences and new emotions with him…a life with him would be a happy one…she would do things and experience things she's never done or experienced before.  
  
He was her salvation…but she shoved him away.  
  
He wasn't her salvation, he was the Devil. Why? She didn't really know…she thought she did…why did she have to be lonely….why did fighting have to be her soul purpose in life?  
  
Why couldn't she open up…and fall in love…and have a family…why couldn't she let herself become happy?  
  
Why was she angry with her life, her father, people in general…yet, didn't want to do anything that would make her happy, instead of angry?  
  
It seemed like she hated the world…and would always want to. Anger was dissatisfaction, though. Anger, was not knowing how to deal with a problem…or just a cover up for despair.  
  
Why did she always want to be angry…why couldn't she be happy? Why wouldn't she let herself be happy?  
  
Videl looked at her hand…and saw the silver of her handgun. Anger was farce…a cover up…she didn't really know what anger was…exactly…but she decided that she wasn't angry…she was despaired.  
  
"I don't know how to handle anything? I don't know how to deal with my problems!" She shouted into the night sky.  
  
She didn't know why she was suddenly picturing Gohan…She saw his face…his beautiful face…and she felt like screaming out for help.  
  
The tears ran down her face…and she looked up at the stars.  
  
She couldn't do it…He wouldn't let her.  
  
She raised her left hand up…and tossed the gun…  
  
"You wouldn't let me do it." She whispered.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 9

Hello, Minna-san! I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I got really swamped with schoolwork. Spring break starts today, so naturally most of my Professors made us (the students), take tests a few days before spring break…gee, thanks a lot!! One Professor had the right idea…My Eco teacher is giving us a test after the break. It's a hard subject, so I have a lot of time to prepare!!  
  
Thank you all for your nice reviews! I'm grateful for the support. Just a note, Gohan's dream in the other chapter was supposed to be a little funny…I guess it wasn't **shrug shoulders. ** Oh yeah, did the dub cut out episodes in the Saiyaman saga, there isn't a lot of episodes where Gohan goes to school before he starts training for the tournament…and it was like five episodes after Gohan met Videl, that she found out who he was.  
  
Oh yeah…he…he…I had to re-read my story…It's been a while…I guess…  
  
One last thing…I always forgot: I DO NOT OWN DBZ…ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID…AND I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS FAN FIC…ALTHOUGH, ALSO, I WISH I DID…AND PLEASE DON'T SUE ME…BECAUSE WE'LL BOTH GAIN NOTHING…I DON'T NEED A SPOTTY RAP SHEET AND YOU'LL GET NOTHING BECAUSE I'M ALMOST TWENTY…*OH YEAH...MARCH 15TH…**AND I'M ALREADY IN SOME DEBT!!  
  
**  
  
"So she hates Saiyaman…she has issues with you as your regular self. In fact, doesn't she have issues with everyone?" Vegeta asked Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta, I guess that's true." Gohan said. He felt the anxiety he had been feeling, dissipate.  
  
"She loves you, because she's your soul-mate…just help her deal with her issues, and then she'll be okay with you…and your alter-ego."  
  
"Gosh, Vegeta, that's going to be tough. How is she ever going to accept that she can never be stronger than I am? You've never accepted that dad and I are stronger than you."  
  
"I've accepted it, brat…but there's was a chance that I could have rightfully become stronger than you. I've accepted that your father was stronger than I…and that you were stronger than me when we fought Cell…but I could have proved myself in a real battle that I have surpassed you and your father…. but, you've slack off and become some weak pansy and your father is still dead. Besides, your woman is not I…and I'm sure she'll accept that she'll never be as strong as you, more easily than I accepted being inferior to you, seven years ago. I am, right now, stronger than you." Vegeta spoke, and then smirked.  
  
"I just wish that I can help Videl with her problems." Gohan stated.  
  
"Just remember how to break down her defenses." Vegeta replied.  
  
"I'm still not sure if that's the way to go. What if, instead of breaking down her defenses, she tries to beat the crap out of me?" Gohan thought to himself. "Oh, well, if worse comes to worse, I'll try it."  
  
"I'll remember." Gohan replied to Vegeta.  
  
**  
  
"Didn't Vegeta help you, Gohan?" Bulma asked him.  
  
After his lesson with Vegeta was over with, Gohan decided to go and talk with Bulma. He found her in one of her labs, as usual.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you…if there's another way to get Videl to open up to me?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"Well…you could just try and be friends and take things slowly…but that will take forever. You can't rush becoming friends…and then, she'll try and push you away even more once the bonding starts to kick in heavily. If you don't act soon, you two will start to be at each other's throats until you two just confront each other and "do it."  
  
Bulma noticed that Gohan was starting to blush, but still continued.  
  
"You're running on limited time, Gohan. If you two bond while she still has issues with you, who's to say that all the problems she has with you will just disappear…especially when some of the problems she has with you, she has with everyone? If you don't help her out now, I think you'll just create new problems in the long run. Besides, she's probably going through a lot…and the sooner you can help her…the better…and the fastest way to break down her defenses, is the way Vegeta and I taught you. "  
  
After a moment of silence, Bulma continued. "What's the problem with you, anyway? You two will be getting together sooner or later…and it's not like you'll be having sex the moment after you put the moves on her…it's just to get her to open up. The real problem is helping her to get rid of her problems…and you can't make them go away just by some playful groping. All the playful action will do is to buy you the time for you to plead your case. The first thing you have to do is to convince her to stop pushing you away. Then, after that is done, you work on keeping her defenses down and helping her with her problems. You don't have to do everything that we've taught you right away…but when the time comes, you should know what to do. It's a shame that you don't know anything about girls. You poor thing…you hardly even know anything about sex…right?" Bulma inquired, and raised a blue eyebrow.  
  
Gohan, who became extremely mortified by Bulma's little speech, was too dumfounded to say anything and he just shook his head 'no.'  
  
"Maybe Vegeta should teach you about everything." Bulma said, simply.  
  
**  
  
"So you think that I should teach him everything?" Vegeta asked his mate.  
  
Bulma nodded and Vegeta answered, "It's not my place. I can't help it if the idiot doesn't know anything about it. It doesn't even matter too much…Saiyan's are natural at sex…and besides, nature will set in…he'll know what to do…it isn't like the girl would know everything, either."  
  
"Well, I suppose you're right, Vegeta." Bulma stated.  
  
After she sent Gohan home, she went in search for him. She found him in the Gravity room and she opened the door, automatically shutting off the high gravity.  
  
"I hope they get together before the bonding process kicks into high gear. All we need is for the two crime fighters to be at each other's throats one minute, and practically doing it one the in front of the crime scene, the next minute. It'll be hard if they start hating each other and stuff…and they'll meet up with each other, only to get into arguments. If they wait too long, they'll just create more problems. I hope he does okay."  
  
"Who's to say how long the girl will keep denying her feelings…and who's to say that the brat has accepted that he loves her? Even if he has accepted that he loves her, he may be afraid to tell her…he also may be afraid to do what I taught him…and he may not even believe that his Saiyan instincts will kick in." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Besides…I have no regrets about getting into all those arguments with you."  
  
"That's because we still argue. Once those two get together, I'm sure they won't get into any arguments…it's only because Videl is denying her feelings, that she takes it out on him. Arguments are just a way of life for us."  
  
"She'll always get mad at him…she's a firecracker in spirit." Vegeta concluded.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was thinking, "arguing is how he shows he love me."  
  
**  
  
"So, Gohan, when are you going to see Videl?" Chi-chi asked her oldest son.  
  
Gohan had gotten home about a half hour ago and Chi-chi was serving him some late dinner.  
  
"I'm going to see her tomorrow, mom." Gohan replied. "I know how to break down her defenses, but how do I help her deal with her problems?" Gohan asked his mother.  
  
"Well…most of them stem from her mother's disappearance, right?" Chi-chi asked him.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan replied.  
  
"Just tell her that you've been through something similar. I don't know how you're going to help her deal with her idiot father, though. It's amazing that she hasn't done him in, yet. If I was her, I think he would have been dead long ago."  
  
"Maybe if I spend enough time with her, she'll forget about her father for a while."  
  
Gohan stated.  
  
**  
  
Gohan was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed and thinking about Videl.  
  
"According to Bulma, I only have a certain amount of time to get with Videl until my Saiyan instincts start to kick into overtime. I think that I may be able to get through to Videl with just words. I'm sure that if I say the right words that it won't take too long for me to break down her defenses. I'm not even completely sure if she loves me…so that's the best way to go. Just because Bulma and Vegeta tell me that soul mates exist and pre-determined, doesn't mean that it's the case for me, right? I mean…why would Videl love me? She has no reason to. After all, I'm just a dork and a momma's boy. Videl could have anyone she wants…why would she choose me? Even if we were soul mates, why would we be soul mates? It just seems weird. The one thing I do know is that I love Satan Videl." Gohan thought to himself.  
  
Gohan got up and crossed his bedroom. He then lifted up a window, and looked out at the stars. "I love her because she's brave and strong…and determined…she smart and never gives up. She has a lot of spirit in her…and I love her…just because I do." Gohan thought.  
  
"Do you really love me, Videl?" Gohan asked out loud.  
  
**  
  
TBC-okay…it's short…but it's another lead-up chapter…it's one of those uneventful chaps. It's the best way I could write this chap. Anyway, thing's will start to pick up in the next chap.  
  
Anyway, I'm really tired…and it's 9 p.m. and I slept 12 hrs. last night…ugh!! 


	11. Chapter 10

The sun started to rise as Son Gohan was just getting up and ready to meet with Videl.  
  
"I hope everything goes smoothly." Gohan thought.  
  
Gohan remembered the first time Videl met Saiyaman…although the first meeting went well…he started to remember all the times she tried to provoke a fight with him. "She sure is adamant on finding out who he is." He thought to himself.  
  
**  
  
"I don't care about what I was thinking last night. It's almost as if I want to become Gohan's friend, but I shouldn't and I won't…until he tells me the truth about this whole Saiyaman mess. I'm certain Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter are the same person…and that he has something to do with it. I wouldn't even be surprised if he turns out to be Saiyaman…but the fact is that he kept it from me." Videl thought to herself, and then stretched, waking up her sleepy muscles. Videl had just woken up moments ago.  
  
Satan Videl was in her room, contemplating the show down that was sure to encounter between her and Gohan.  
  
"You know, I'm pretty sure he is Saiyaman…they're both dorks, and they both first appeared at the same time. I even gave Saiyaman plenty of chances that to tell me that he is Son Gohan."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
"Let the Mayor go!" Videl had yelled. There was a tall muscular man who had a gun pointed at the Mayor.  
  
"No, the Mayor is my hostage until I can get your father down here to fight!" The man had yelled back at her.  
  
"Yeah, well, my father isn't coming you jack-ass…he's too busy to fight every petty criminal that walks the streets of Satan City." Videl called out to the tall man.  
  
When Videl had been called down the Mayor's mansion, she came onto the scene seeing this big brute and a number of lackeys.  
  
"I want to fight your father to show the world that I'm stronger than him!" The massive criminal yelled out.  
  
"Yeah…well there's no one stronger than my father! Besides, you'll have to get through me in order to fight him…like I said, my father is a busy man!" Videl yelled.  
  
"All right Little Girl, do you really want to fight me?" The man inquired.  
  
"Bring it on." Videl spoke confidently.  
  
The tall man, Carlos {A.N. I don't know who he was in the show.} Looked down at Videl and laughed.  
  
"I'm only going to hurt a small bug like you." He sneered.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, try this on for size!" Videl yelled and charged at him and hit him in the stomach. Carlos stumbled back, "wow…she's tougher than she looks." He said out loud.  
  
"None-the-less, I'm going to mop the floor with you, girlie."  
  
He ran at her and swung, which Videl managed to dodge. Before he could straighten back up to his full height of over seven feet, he saw a booted foot connect with his jaw.  
  
His head snapped back and Videl once again charged at him, jumped up and punched him and broke his nose she then flipped in mid-air and landed on her feet.  
  
"Stop right there, Villain." She heard a voice call.  
  
Both Videl and Carlos looked over to there right and saw the costumed Saiyaman, striking various poses. He stretched his one right out in front of him and made a "Y" with his arms, and then he dropped to the ground and touched it with his right-gloved hand. His left hand was stretched into the air…and his left foot was extended on the side.  
  
"I am…the great crime fighter…the person who ensures justice for all…"  
  
He stood back up…and pointed at the Criminals. "I am…the who will defeat you-"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Videl snapped. "Yes, we know you're here, Saiyaman." Videl spoke and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ah, good morning Miss Videl." Saiyaman spoke to her.  
  
"Listen, buddy, go crawl under the rock that you came from. He's mine, got it?" She said with venom in her voice.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Just wanted to help?" Videl inquired.  
  
Saiyaman shook his head "yes."  
  
"Well…I don't need it!" She snapped. "I can fight him on my own."  
  
"Well…okay…but if you run into problems, then I'm going to help you."  
  
"Dork!" She spat at him.  
  
Neither she nor Saiyaman noticed Carlos who got in back of Videl, and put a strangle hold on her. He stood up to his full height and Videl was about two feet off the ground.  
  
"Oh no!" Saiyaman cried out. Carlos was chocking her.  
  
He wanted to step in, but he didn't know how to proceed. Just then, Videl managed to jab him hard in the ribs with her elbow. He promptly dropped her and she landed hard on her legs.  
  
She then ran towards him, jumped into the air and kicked him in the face. The force of the blow knocked him back.  
  
She then punched him repeatedly in the stomach…driving him to stumble backwards even more.  
  
Carlos pulled his hand back and tried to punch her, but she caught it in her hand.  
  
She then extended her leg and kicked him as hard as she could in his stomach, knocking him down on the ground.  
  
She walked up to his face, and kicked it hard.  
  
"I win." She said simply, and dusted off her gloves.  
  
She walked in front of Saiyaman who had his mouth hanging open.  
  
"See…I didn't need your help." She said simply. She glared up at him for a few moments and then she said.  
  
"You know, I'll learn to tolerate you, if you just tell me who you are."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss. I don't want anyone to know who I am." Saiyaman replied.  
  
Videl became furiated and spat at him, "Why can't you just tell me, you jack-ass!" With that she punched him in the chest, but quickly pulled her hand away from him.  
  
"What in the hell?" She thought. She looked at her hand and it was throbbing.  
  
"Hey, you!" One of Carlos's lackeys called out to the duo.  
  
"We're not finished with you! You can't do that to our boss!" The same guy continued.  
  
"Here I go again." Videl muttered.  
  
The group of men ganged up on her and formed a circle. Saiyaman saw a series of punches and kicks, and then saw a number of men flying past him and landing on the ground.  
  
Saiyaman continued to watch the fight until he heard something like a gun being triggered. He looked up and on the roof of one building, he saw a sharpshooter who was aiming his gun at Videl.  
  
Saiyaman quickly flew up to the roof, but the lackey saw him and fired at him.  
  
Videl, who was still fighting a number of men, decided to speed things along, but quickly looked up at the sky and saw Saiyaman dodging bullets from a person with a gun.  
  
After the person that was shooting at Gohan ran out of ammo, Gohan quickly swooped down and crushed the gun in the man's hands.  
  
"Shame, shame…you shouldn't play with guns." Saiyaman spoke to him…and then posed.  
  
"Saiyaman!" He called out.  
  
**  
  
"Gosh, Ms. Videl, that was awful close." Saiyaman spoke to Videl.  
  
They had just finished taking care of some criminals. The fight got pretty brutal.  
  
Many bruises started to form on Videl's hands, face, and legs. While Videl was busy trying to fight a group of criminals that had surrounded her, a sharpshooter on a nearby building, not seen by Videl, tried to blow her head apart.  
  
If it weren't for Saiyaman, she would have been instantly killed.  
  
"I would have been okay, if you had just left things alone." Videl muttered. How dare he best her? She was supposed to be the great City Champion, and here is a boy dressed like an idiot, showing her up.  
  
"I don't know, Miss Videl, that was awful close. If it wasn't for me-"  
  
"I would have been just fine, thank you!" She yelled angrily. She started to stalk away, but decided to chew him out a little more.  
  
"Look, you…I don't know who you are, but I don't appreciate you trying to make me look like a fool! I can handle myself just fine, I'm the City's Champion and I'll be the one to protect them." After venting some more, she proceeded to walk away.  
  
"You can't jeopardize the safety of the citizens. You may need help in the future and if you're in trouble, I'll be there to protect you and the citizens of this fair city!"  
  
"Jackass! I don't need any protecting!" She shouted while continuing to walk away from the caped idiot.  
  
Rationally, she knew he was right. One person cannot handle anything and she was painfully aware that she almost got killed.  
  
It wasn't right for her to stop him from helping her and protecting her citizens. If she didn't let him help, then she could jeopardize the safety of innocent people. Yet, she didn't want his help. She would almost rather die than have him help her. Videl had a lot of pride, but that thought scared her nonetheless. Why couldn't she be weak in front of him? Why did she have to have such an ego on this crime fighting stuff? Why did she want to rip off Saiyaman's helmet and kiss the living day lights out of this man? Why did she think that he was part of the reason why she needed help to fight crime? When she knew he was around, her heart rate would rise up and her concentration would falter. That's when she made costly mistakes, and then it was Saiyaman who saw that she was weak, couldn't do her job, and needed some help.  
  
Did she just have to have some contact with Saiyaman? Was it like she was magnetically attracted to him?  
  
Did she just hate him because he was stronger than her?  
  
She also hated it when he smiled at her, when he looked at her. She felt like she wanted to rip his face apart, and yet she always thought that her face would heat up.  
  
Did his smile unnerve her? Did his bravery piss her off? Why did everything he seemed to do get under her skin? She fantasized about kicking the crap out of him, but after she would beat him up, she would kiss him senseless. He seemed to ignite some kind of passion inside of her.  
  
  
  
She couldn't fight the feeling of wanting to scream at him, wanting to hurt him, and then wanting to passionately kiss him all over.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Videl shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts about liking Saiyaman. " I'm not supposed to like him." She thought to herself, yet she couldn't deny that she has had fantasies about fighting Saiyaman one minute, and practically kissing him to death the next.  
  
"Whenever I think of Gohan, I drift off and start to think about Saiyaman…and vice-versa. Hmm…just wait until I see Son Gohan…I'll grill him on the subject." With that, Videl walked to her closet, and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top, vague memories of last night, kept popping up in her mind, but she kept pushing them back.  
  
"No one keeps secrets from me." She said. "I'll find out for sure if Gohan is Saiyaman…and then I'll black mail him into helping me become as strong as he is…but then if Gohan really is Saiyaman…I'll have to spend a lot of time with him…and I don't want to become his friend…what am I going to do?" She thought to herself.  
  
"Son Gohan…if you only knew the things you were doing to me."  
  
TBC –suggestions?? 


	12. Chapter 11

I know they repeat some lines, but I thought they should…you'll know what I'm talking about… when you get to it…but if anyone can help me word the sentences differently, then I'll change it. **Whew! I had sooooooo many drafts for this…** If anyone likes Macross…Max and Millia (Myria…)…OH YEAH..the English Version is Robotech…please click on my pen name and read my fic. If I redo this, don't worry, I'll just be cleaning it up…  
  
**  
  
Satan Videl was walking on the lawn of her estate, trying to clear her jumbled mind. She really wanted to see Son Gohan, and she had a nagging feeling that she would have a chance to talk to him, very soon.  
  
Videl couldn't sort out her problems…She hated Gohan, she loved Gohan/She hated Saiyaman/She loved Saiyaman/ She wanted to become friend's with Gohan/She wanted to be left alone. Poor Videl didn't know what she wanted.  
  
What was she going to say when she saw Gohan? Why did it seem like her relationship changed with him, pratically over- night. "I never gave him much thought until this weekend…I never even gave Saiyaman that much thought."  
  
A confrontation was brewing…and she didn't know what to say.  
  
**  
  
Gohan landed on the lawn of the Satan Estate, far from the house of the Satan's.  
  
He wasn't really sure why he was here…he was told to hurry up and hook up with Videl before his Saiyan instincts went haywire. He still couldn't believe that Videl was supposedly in love with him…It didn't make sense…by all accounts she disliked Son Gohan…and she hated Saiyaman. One thing was for certain: she needed a friend…and he wanted to become her friend. True, he was in love with Satan Videl…but he also believed that she didn't love him back…at least not yet.  
  
Gohan reached out his senses to try and find out where Videl was. Walking towards her, he braced for the coming confrontation.  
  
**  
  
Videl was walking towards the east part of her property, the area where there were a few stray trees and beautiful flowers. Normally, she would be focusing her anger and be training…but suddenly, training didn't seem important to her…she wanted to find out about the one mystery: Son Gohan.  
  
Videl suddenly heard a twig snap, and she stopped walking and stiffened. Someone was behind her, she was sure of it.  
  
Turning her head around, she caught Son Gohan in the corner of her eye…even more troubling, was that he, himself, looked troubled.  
  
With some anger being present, Videl turned around and spoke," What are you doing here, Gohan?" She asked with a frown. Did she really want to see him? She didn't know.  
  
"Hi, Videl." Gohan said with a slight blush. "I…eh…came to talk to you." He continued.  
  
Videl sat on the grass and Gohan followed suit. "What about, Gohan?" Videl asked him.  
  
"Well…you said that you would become my friend, right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah…I guess we're friends…is there a point to your story?" She asked.  
  
"Videl…why are you so…mean to everyone?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"I'm not mean, Gohan…but anyhow, it's the way that I am."  
  
She answered.  
  
Videl couldn't get the thoughts of last night out of her head. The fact…that…that he saved her…could she really…  
  
Gohan saw the sad look in Videl's eyes. "What's wrong, Videl?" Gohan asked her.  
  
Videl looked up into Gohan's eyes and spoke…"It's nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing, Videl…I've never seen you wear that look before…it looks like you're afraid of something!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything, you idiot!" She snapped.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Videl!" Gohan exclaimed loudly, and with a little bit of anger. He surprised Videl and himself.  
  
"I've been a wit's end in order to try and find a way to break down your defenses!" Gohan exclaimed, waving his arms erratically for emphasis.  
  
"I don't have any defenses! This is how I am…If you have a problem with me, Son Gohan-"  
  
"Yes, I do have a problem with you!" Gohan yelled and stood up.  
  
"What do I have to do in order to get you to open up to me?"  
  
"Nothing, Gohan…Like I told you, this is how I am," Videl spoke through gritted teeth, while getting up, herself.  
  
"No…Videl…You're going through a lot and you won't let anyone help you…and I'll be bugging you until you open up to me."  
  
"Well…that's going to take a long time, Son Gohan!" Videl spat, and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"She's right…I came here to…errr…" Gohan flushed. "Just concentrate on what Vegeta taught you." His mind spoke.  
  
"You're right, Videl." Gohan said…and he stared into her eyes while advancing towards her. "What are you doing, Gohan?" Videl asked, noticing that he was walking towards her.  
  
He had some kind of unexplainable emotion in his eyes, and that bothered Videl.  
  
She soon figured out the emotion (lust), and tried to slap him, Gohan caught her hand and backed her into a tree, and leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"HMMPH!" Videl tried to yell at him. She couldn't help the feeling that was coming over her: pleasure.  
  
After a moment of struggling against Gohan, she stopped and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Gohan put his hands under her tank top, and started to slide them up until he reached her covered breast.  
  
Videl couldn't fight the passion that she was feeling…it felt wonderful…the feel of his hands…on her body…and touching her…but then she realized exactly what she was doing…and when Gohan lifted his lips from hers, to get some air, she spoke.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Hai?" He answered. She slowly reached her hands up and placed them on each of his sides.  
  
"Get away from me!" She yelled and pushed him away.  
  
Gohan fell on the ground and Videl started running away from him.  
  
Before she could blink, she saw him inches away from him, and ran into him.  
  
She looked up into his eyes. "What are you trying to do to me, Son Gohan?" Videl asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm trying to get you to open up to me." He answered gently.  
  
"Why…do you hate who I am…so you're trying to change me?" Videl asked, staring him in his eyes.  
  
"No…I like who you are." He sighed. "Why do you have to be so difficult, Videl?"  
  
"Why can't you leave me alone?" She asked. "I don't want to get close to you…why can't you just leave me alone!" She spat and started pounding on his chest.  
  
Videl's legs gave out and she fell to the ground.  
  
Gohan sat down and looked at her. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" She cried out loud. "Why do you have to do this to me?" She asked.  
  
"Do what?" Gohan encouraged.  
  
"You confuse me so much Son Gohan!" She yelled, and started sobbing her hands.  
  
"I just want to be your friend." Gohan said simply.  
  
"I said you could be!" Videl said, although her voice was muffled.  
  
"Why can't you be yourself?" Gohan asked again.  
  
Videl looked up and yelled in a hoarse voice, "I am!"  
  
After a few minutes of seeing her sob into his shirt, he heard her yell, "I hate myself…I shouldn't be crying!"  
  
"You can't be strong all the time, Videl."  
  
"I'm supposed to Gohan!" She cried into him.  
  
She looked up at him…"I'm supposed to be strong…that's who I am…I'm supposed to be tough…and the best fighter next to my father…and here you come along and screw everything up!"  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, she exclaimed, "Why are you doing this to me, Gohan?"  
  
"Do what, Videl?"  
  
"You're trying to change who I am."  
  
"No, I'm trying to give you a life…and make you see who you really are. Don't be afraid of being yourself. Satan Videl is not always strong…she does cry…and I know that you would like to have fun…and be able to tell someone everything…Why can't you let me be your friend…why can't you let yourself…BE yourself?"  
  
"I can't, Gohan!" She said, shaking her head back and forth. "I'm afraid."  
  
Videl clenched her hands and spoke, "I don't know whether to be angry or sad…I keep going back and forth…" Videl started to laugh…but it was a hollow laugh…"I can't be your friend…because…because fighting is my whole life and I never needed anyone before…and I don't need you to turn my life upside down. If I become friends with you, I'm afraid that I'll really start to like you as a friend…as a real friend…and that scares me."  
  
"Why Videl?" Gohan asked, staring into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Gohan! I don't want to change…fighting is all I know…I can't picture myself hanging around you and having a good time!"  
  
"Why not, Videl?" Gohan questioned her.  
  
"I don't know!" She screamed, shaking her head back and forth. "I'm afraid, Gohan." She said, and then lunged into him and cried into his shirt. "I'm so scared, Gohan." Videl replied. "I'm so confused." She whispered a few minutes later.  
  
"I need you, Videl. I want you as a friend." Gohan whispered.  
  
"Why, Gohan…why do you want to be my friend…and why do you need me?" Videl asked in a muffled voice.  
  
"Because…I'm having a rough time in my life too." He spoke softly.  
  
Videl looked up into his eyes. "I'm not nice…I'm don't like to have a good time…fighting is my life, Gohan…and you're threatening to change that."  
  
"No, Videl….you've never let yourself…BE yourself…you are nice, I know you would like to have fun…and fighting can't be the only thing in your life. I need you in my life…so, why can't you be my friend?"  
  
"I'm afraid to change into a different person."  
  
"It's not being a different person, it's learning to be yourself." Gohan replied.  
  
"I don't know." She spoke. If she became Gohan's friend, she was afraid that she would start to love him. Videl didn't know that she actually ALREADY loved  
  
him.  
  
"Are you Saiyaman, Gohan?" Videl whispered.  
  
"Wait, Videl…wait until we become close friend, and then I'll tell you."  
  
"He's got to be Saiyaman…but what's he hiding? Why doesn't he want me to know?" Videl thought to herself.  
  
"Will you open up to me, Videl?" Gohan asked. "If only in order to find out the answer to my question?"  
  
"I'm so weak, Gohan." Videl stated.  
  
"You're strong, Videl, very strong…and I like that. I never met anyone as spirited and brave as you."  
  
"I know that you are Saiyaman…you don't have to tell me, I suppose…but I'm weaker than you…and I'm not supposed to be.  
  
"How can you think of me so highly when I'm not nearly as strong as you are?" Videl asked him, her tears had stopped running down her face.  
  
"I'm not your father, Videl. I don't determine how much I like people according to their strength."  
  
Videl smiled weakly. "You just answered my question."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened and he realized that he did give his secret away…although it was indirectly.  
  
"Just learn to be yourself Videl…you owe me now…I'm not going to stop bothering you until you open up and become yourself.  
  
Gohan kissed the top of her head, and Videl felt her face heat up. Gohan stood up and started walking away.  
  
"You trust me Gohan?" Videl called out to him, "With your secret?" She continued.  
  
Gohan stopped walking and turned to face her. "Hai." He said and flew off.  
  
"How do you know who I want to be?" Videl whispered to herself. Videl lifted her hands to her lips and remembered what they were doing only minutes ago. She then stared into the sky…  
  
**  
  
There are times I'm sad  
  
     Times I want to hold you  
  
     Times I'm unreasonable  
  
     Times I feel down  
  
Times I want to forget  
  
     Times I want to cry out  
  
     Before I knew it, there was a time  
  
     That someone wounded me  
  
It won't be like this forever  
  
     The unknown darkness inside will clear away  
  
On The Wind  
  
     The wind will take us away from here  
  
     If I look up at the sky  
  
     That wind will blow  
  
Let me have the courage of when I was a child  
  
     The same stars still shine now in the sky  
  
On The Wind  
  
     The wind will take us away from here  
  
     If I believe in it  
  
     That wind will blow  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 12

Hi all! Gosh…it's been really humid in NY for a few days…I was practically dying. The last two days have been nice, though. How are all of you? I think this is my longest chapter. Anyway, { } means song lyrics, 'k? The song is "Sweet Fantasy", by Chie Kajiou (from Macross 7)  
  
**  
  
(That evening)  
  
"Rubber residence?" A sleepy voice inquired.  
  
"It isn't that late!" A voice replied.  
  
"Oh hey girlfriend. I was busy earlier that's why I'm so tired right now. Still grumpy as usual?"  
  
"Actually, no." The voice replied. "Something's happened Erasa. You've got to help me!"  
  
"Oh my Dende…an emergency…don't worry, I'm prepared. I have emergency concealer, clothes that fit you or do you mean you're stranded with no girl stuff?"  
  
"Erasa!" Videl boomed. "It's not that kind of emergency." Videl said in a lighter tone.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Erasa inquired, fully up and energized.  
  
"It's Gohan." Videl said simply.  
  
**  
  
"We talked, Erasa. He told me that I wasn't being myself. He said he wanted me to be myself because he would like me better."  
  
"Is there something wrong with that?" Erasa inquired.  
  
"What's wrong with the way that I am?" Videl asked with a frown.  
  
"He likes who you are…it's just that you control yourself all the time."  
  
"How can he like you when you don't even display who you really are?" Erasa asked.  
  
Erasa and Videl were walking towards the park, which was illuminated by various street lamps.  
  
  
  
"I am being me, Erasa." Videl stated through gritted teeth.  
  
"Stop lying to yourself, Videl!" Erasa countered. "Sure, you're a firecracker, but you aren't one all the time. Everyone knows there's more to you than some bitchy fighter!"  
  
Erasa yelled. Her face was red and she was gasping for breath.  
  
"Why can't I be myself?" Videl asked, defeated. "Why do I have to be what everyone expects me to be?"  
  
"You were always tough because that was expected of you. After the whole incident with your mother, you became worse. You're completely shutting people out."  
  
Erasa told Videl softly and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why does Gohan care about me so much? Am I such a complete basket case that he feels sorry for me and wants to help me?"  
  
"He's fallen for you!" Erasa squalled.  
  
"Why?" Videl pondered.  
  
"Well… why do you love him?"  
  
  
  
**  
  
Videl's eyes flew open and she stared into the darkness. "It was all a dream." She whispered to herself.  
  
She felt wetness on her face and brought her left hand up to her face.  
  
"I was crying in my sleep?" She asked herself, while wiping the tear away.  
  
Staring into the darkness, while facing the ceiling on her bed, Videl asked herself one question. "Why did you do that to me?"  
  
Her thoughts were on a few hours ago when Son Gohan had confronted her…confused her to no end and just left her. Didn't he know that she couldn't be by herself? Videl was going through an internal struggle with the two different parts of herself and Son Gohan just left her like the wind. He broke her façade down and she was left to deal with the problem that Gohan had caused. He brought her vulnerable side to surface…She was upset, dearly upset and left alone. Whenever Videl remembers being in extreme emotional distress and being upset, she automatically remembers herself staring down the barrel of a hang gun. Thinking to last night after Son Gohan left her, broken and alone, she couldn't remember what happened after he left. How did she get here? How did she get through the depression that she was sure to feel last night?  
  
Her face-hardened and she hated Son Gohan at that moment.  
  
Videl shifted her position on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to fall into a troubled sleep.  
  
**  
  
The clock read three o'clock a.m., but Gohan didn't care. All he cared about was Videl. She consumed his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He barely knew her but all these pleasant thoughts ran through his mind.  
  
He saw himself in a business suit with Videl in shorts and a pretty top. He saw a little girl that resembled both of them, next to Videl and himself.  
  
He saw himself running after Videl up the stairs while she filled the house with laughter.  
  
He saw himself at carnivals with her and staring at her incredible eyes and incredible smile.  
  
He, Son Gohan, saw a lot of things. All he could see at the moment was Videl getting really pissed at Saiyaman…and then the images of last night.  
  
Videl…she was so confused…she seemed so upset…she seemed vulnerable.  
  
A figure sat at the edge of his bed and stared out the window, like Gohan was doing.  
  
Not a word was spoken for a few minutes, until.  
  
"I'm so confused, Mom." Gohan spoke softly.  
  
"You know…when I met your father for the first time, I didn't see him as an annoying little boy who was well shorter than myself. I saw the future. I saw him as a wonderful and handsome man. I saw images of you, Goku and myself as a happy and new family.  
  
I didn't care who he was too much when he was younger. My mind was on the future."  
  
"Do I love the tough, hard as nails Videl…the girl that I hardly know…or do I love the Videl that I see whenever pictures of the future pop into my mind? I believe that she's so different deep down…but am I wrong? Is she really meant to be extremely tough?"  
  
"What do you think, Gohan?" His mother asked him, softly.  
  
"Videl was myself…I mean, I was the same way that she was. Do I love her because I want to help her so deeply…or do I love her in spite of it?  
  
"Think…Gohan…think about the last few weeks. Do you really not know the answer?"  
  
"I know I love her. I can't deny it anymore. Did I fall in love with her before I found out that I need to find her or after?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Chi-chi asked her son. "You're helping her because you love who she is, but you love who she will become even more. You're not helping some basket case just because you're kind…you're helping her because you love her. And whether you're confused as to if you love her now, of course you do. The tough as nails part of her character is a core part to who she is. That part will not go away, you know this deep down, Gohan. What you saw is suffering that's hidden deep in her eyes, her soul. What you saw is that she's tough as nails all the time, which a person can't be. You're not going to change her; you'll just help her display the part of herself that she keeps hidden.  
  
Right now, she doesn't act human, just as you didn't a few years ago. The grief with your father got to you so bad, that you did daily functions and did stuff that normal people do, like walk in the woods, interact with your baby brother and so on…but you only displayed one emotion…while you should have laughed at the stupid stuff Goten did as a baby, you stopped yourself…you controlled yourself…you controlled your emotions. You are a quiet, introversive boy…but when Goku left us…you projected that trait ten fold."  
  
Chi-chi got up from Gohan's bed and walked to the door.  
  
"Why such confusion tonight, Gohan? Why do you doubt yourself so much? It's your nature, but you're being too doubtful…like you were after your dad left you. You're yourself again, Gohan…don't change back into…this…this…machine…instead of being my little boy. "  
  
With that, Chi-chi took a step out her son's room. With a stray thought popping into her mind and a smile spreading across her face, the mature woman spoke," don't spend too much time doubting yourself Gohan, after all, you're Saiyan hormones are supposed to go crazy soon. Although I know I'm getting a grandchild relatively soon, I don't want to hear about **her** being conceived at a point where you and Videl are still not completely a couple… and where she's conceived after you two have lust crazy sex (after you two can no longer stand now being together but still are…because you two are morons) on the middle of your classroom floor. Get together soon and conceive my first grandchild right!"  
  
With that, Chi-chi "hmphed" and left his room.  
  
Gohan, however, continued staring out the window…although his face was relatively red at this point.  
  
"Why am I doubting myself? I love Videl…she loves me, I'm sure…although I can't reason why she would love me. I loved her since I met her…I knew she was my soul mate, deep down. I bet the next time I see Vegeta, he will say: A Saiyan knows their soul mate the first time he sees them, but they may try and deny it, like I did with my mate and you're doing with your woman. A Saiyan is only drawn to their soul mate…and so on…"  
  
Gohan lay down on his bed and pictured Videl smiling at him.  
  
He remembered the words that she spoke to him:  
  
"What are you trying to do to me, Son Gohan?" Videl asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm trying to get you to open up to me." He answered gently.  
  
"Why…do you hate who I am…so you're trying to change me?" Videl asked, staring him in his eyes.  
  
"No…I like who you are." He sighed. "Why do you have to be so difficult, Videl?"  
  
"You're trying to change who I am."  
  
"No, I'm trying to give you a life…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid to change into a different person."  
  
"It's not being a different person, it's learning to be yourself." Gohan replied.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"I was so afraid that I didn't love your traits of being really tough, really stubborn and so on. I felt awful because I thought I only loved this image of you that comes into my head…the images of us having fun and laughing…Those traits are a part of you…I realize that now…and I love you for being stubborn and kick ass. Hell, I'm used to women in my life being that way. You are intriguing like that…but there's another side of you that needs to come out…The vulnerable, fun loving side that's just as much a part of you. I can't give you my whole heart until you're truly yourself…I can't completely love someone who's not their whole self…so, Videl, you'll work on you're problems with my help…and I'll introduce you to the "Saiyan" aspect of my life. There's no denying who I am…I am part Saiyan…and…"  
  
Gohan fell out of his bed, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Son Gohan, is that your stomach I hear?" A voice yelled out.  
  
And so Gohan got an early morning snack.  
  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
  
{Bathe me in stardust. Um...baby.  
  
Let the fantasy swirl  
  
up through the sky.  
  
Lay a rainbow across the night  
  
um...Baby yeah.  
  
We walk out to the  
  
rainbow-colored stars  
  
shining up above)  
  
"Gohan, that's no fair. You cheated." A raven haired beauty said. Her azure eyes were sparkling as she stared her husband in his eyes.  
  
"Hmm…you have beautiful eyes." Her taller husband spoke."  
  
She petite woman poked her finger in his firm chest, which was bare, and spoke, "You told me you wouldn't go Super. You turned Super Saiyan right at the end, Mister…I would have won, you know?"  
  
The thirty year old woman spoke, gently.  
  
"You're getting old, Videl." The man spoke, with a smile. "You're not a challenge anymore. You know, you're starting to get…Old."  
  
"Old…?" She asked, a slight frown showing up on her face. "JUST who are you calling old, jack ass?" She boomed and her eyes darkened.  
  
All the man did was smile. After all, she looked kind of sexy when she was pissed.  
  
Videl noticed his smile and got even more mad.  
  
"You know…Videl…**humans** age faster than Saiyans…and you're not a spring chicken anymore."  
  
"Yeah…well, it was **you** who couldn't keep up the other day…in the bedroom, you know?" She said angrily. Her face started to turn a little red from anger.  
  
"Is that a challenge, Son Videl?" Her husband challenged.  
  
Waiting for a shout of challenge, Gohan was surprised and happy when her scowel broke out into a smile as she dashed up their stairwell. "Are you coming, slowpoke?" She asked, amusedly. "Are you a Saiyan…or a man?" She asked.  
  
"Are you threatening my Saiyan-hood?" Gohan asked.  
  
Gohan started running up the stairs after his wife. "With everything regarding the bedroom, I am a Saiyan…not a man!"  
  
"Oh really?" He heard his wife called. "Where are you Saiyaman?" Videl called, breathlessly.  
  
"Half man, half Saiyan…but all Saiyan in bed!" Gohan called, happily.  
  
"We'll see…which one you are in bed…if I'm becoming old…you're bound to start turning human. If you fail me here, Saiyaman, I expect to see you start to age!" The woman called.  
  
Gohan ran up to his bedroom door which he found to be…locked. "Videl!" The man with glasses whined.  
  
"You want me, come and get me." She taunted.  
  
**  
  
{Chasing the blue plume of legend  
  
Till the night gives way to dawn.  
  
You and me, both free as the wind  
  
Play out our cosmic melody.  
  
Marking the beat with a falling star  
  
um...Maybe.  
  
Falling away, our wonderful paradise.  
  
Slipping away, the peace of sleep.  
  
um...Maybe yeah.  
  
Slowly we both awaken  
  
and the words begin to flow.}  
  
  
  
Two girls were outside of the house, staring at it with their jaws open.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to come to my house, Pan?" The thirteen-year-old blond asked her younger friend.  
  
"Yeah…It seems that my dad has broken another door…and if he just broke it a second ago, I do not want to go inside the house any time soon." The raven-haired adolescent responded, shaking her head in disbelief and something related to being "grossed out."  
  
Unfortunately, Pan had found out what a broken home in her family means.  
  
And so the two friends flew off at incredible speed…shopping bags filled with pink frilly dresses for Marron…and martial art items for Pan…rustling in the wind.  
  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
  
{An orange colored flower floating  
  
high above the clouds.  
  
Dancing its trembling dance.  
  
Floating rainbow-colored  
  
of night.  
  
A secret, like a hidden memory.}  
  
Son Gohan was sleeping peacefully, having wonderful dreams of the future…dreams that will happen…unbeknown by him…  
  
The clock on his nightstand read: 5:12 a.m.  
  
"Um…baby." Gohan whispered…apparently, he was having a very good dream, ne?  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 13

Konnichiwa Minna-san!  
  
O-genki desu ka? (How are you)?  
  
Sorry for the delay!  
  
Okay: Yes, it's a little on the short side. Yes, it's probably a transitional chapter. No, the next chapter will not take a month to get out. Yes, I do have an idea mapped out for the next chapter. Maybe, the chapter may be slightly revised. Key word: slightly! It depends on what people think.  
  
Next, I'd like to say that the pressure's on me, especially after vsd20c's nice review! I was blushing at the end of it. I hope I don't disappoint you. I think the next chapter will be a second interlude. I think this chapter is going to end the angst for a while…or at least extreme angst.  
  
**  
  
"The Search For Love," Chapter 13!  
  
{A.N. Keep in mind…Remember he got a snack at the end of the last chap?}  
  
It wasn't that I knew Videl and that her and I were friends…and then I fell in love with her. It's not that I realized that I loved her, while I was gazing at her in school or helping to save people with her as Saiyaman. It's the dreams of her pretty face that made me fall in love with her. I'd see her as many things: a happy friend, a great lover, and a wonderful mother. Even before I saw these kinds of dreams, I would see pictures of her face almost every night…still pictures in my mind. I also saw images of Videl handling criminals. Yes, I admire her strength. I like her beauty, but I had a crush on someone I didn't know anything about.  
  
That was strange…I guess that was infatuation. I was drawn to someone I never even knew about. The infatuation turned into a crush as I interacted with her as Saiyaman…and the crush turned into love…yes, because of those dreams.  
  
I think I dream of who she really is…I don't think it's my ideal soul mate just with Videl's face…it's both…I see Videl as she is…and because of who she really is…she's my soul mate.  
  
Well…that's enough for tonight, journal. I guess it's back to bed for me.  
  
-Gohan  
  
**  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sunlight was peaking into Son Gohan's room.  
  
All of a sudden he lurched upright in bed, courteously of his little brother, who had jumped onto his stomach.  
  
"Gohan!" The little boy with wide eyes chirped.  
  
"Mama said that I'll have a sister soon. She said that if you're in the beginning of experiencing Saiyan hormones, than poor Videl-san soon won't have a chance at keeping you at bay!"  
  
"Goten." Chi-chi stated as she walked into their room.  
  
"Why don't you go call Trunks or something?" Chi-chi inquired.  
  
Chi-chi did not have any hearts in her eyes at the moment.  
  
In fact, she almost seemed angry.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened as he imagined her hiding a frying pan in her dress.  
  
"No, Gohan. I don't have a frying pan with me." Chi-chi stated as though she could read his mind.  
  
Gohan let go of an inaudible sigh.  
  
"Gohan?" Chi-chi asked as Goten ran out of the room.  
  
"Hai, Kasan?" Gohan asked nervously.  
  
"Do you know that your brother had to sleep with me since early this morning?" She asked with a straight face and then quirked a black eyebrow.  
  
Gohan shook his head "no."  
  
"Well, he did." Chi-chi continued. After a moment of silence Chi-chi spoke again.  
  
"Do you know why he couldn't sleep in his own room Gohan?" Chi-chi stared him in the face and Gohan looked down at his lap and once again shook his head "no."  
  
"It's because you scared him." She said simply.  
  
A look of horror crossed Gohan's face. How could he have scared his precious little brother.  
  
"Kasan?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"What Gohan?" Chi-chi asked. A stern look was still upon her face.  
  
"How did I scare Goten?" He asked nervously.  
  
A small Vegeta-like smile spread across Chi-chi's face. "Well…you see Gohan…" Chi-chi trailed off. Poor Gohan hung on her every word.  
  
"You were moaning Videl's name out so loud and rocking the bed so hard that I'm damn well surprised that there's not a hole in the bedroom wall the size of Satan City!" Chi-chi blurted out quickly. She had her hands on her cheeks and her eyes were glazed over.  
  
"OH GOHAN!" She called out. "My little man is so grown up!" She continued.  
  
Chi-chi paid no attention to her son who was frozen in embarrassment and turned around to face the door.  
  
"Oh, Gohan." Chi-chi stated and reverted back into a monotone voice.  
  
"Hai, Kasan?" Gohan asked even though he was still frozen from embarrassment.  
  
"Try to keep it down next time." Chi-chi stated. With that, another small smile spread across her face and she walked out of Gohan's room.  
  
Just as Gohan was starting to breathe regularly, he heard his mother call out: "You must have been one wild man, Gohan, cause you know that Goten sleeps like a bear!"  
  
Gohan heard amusement in her voice and fell back into the world of dreams. ^_^  
  
**  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile at the Satan Mansion…  
  
"How could you leave me like that Gohan?" Videl screamed. She looked in the mirror and saw red, puffy eyes. "I have never hated anyone more!" She had screamed.  
  
"Last night had been so confusing…so hard, and what do you do!" Videl yelled and threw an object into her mirror.  
  
She then sank to her knees and whispered, "You left me."  
  
Thoughts of the confrontation between herself and Gohan swam through her mind.  
  
He had succeeded in breaking down her defenses. She had opened up to Son Gohan and she had been terribly hurt and venerable and he seemingly left her like a bat out of hell.  
  
She hadn't been angry at the moment he left, after all, he told her he trusted her with his Saiyaman secret, but soon after she felt herself lost in a world of depression.  
  
Whenever she confronted herself about who she was and who she allowed herself to be, she always found herself depressed shortly after.  
  
"You were my hero." Videl breathed out in a soft voice. Tears trickled down her pale face. "I couldn't end my life because of you and yet you weren't there when I needed you! To think that we could have an all out verbal war with each other and I would just be fine afterwards?"  
  
She saw her eyes harden through the reflection that the mirror provided.  
  
Pain gripped her heart and so did confusion. Hatred filled her eyes, but it was more geared towards herself than that of Son Gohan.  
  
"How could I get this way?" She asked herself. "To be so cold and distant? I'm just an evil, callous little girl! I don't even deserve you Gohan!"  
  
Yes. It was true, it seemed. Gohan was this kind and happy boy who wouldn't even hurt a bug. Why should she deserve him, she was seemingly a Devil running around on Earth.  
  
Videl saw herself in the mirror…and she couldn't be more disgusted.  
  
Anger gripped her heart like a vice and tears were streaming down from her dark blue eyes.  
  
Oh, how she hated herself at that moment…she didn't want to be in terrible pain…she thought that last night would be the end of it.  
  
"Instead, it's only the beginning." She managed to spit out.  
  
Oh, How she wanted Gohan to wrap his strong arms around her and tell her that everything was okay…but he wasn't here…he left her…hurt, confused, and alone…and she couldn't bring herself to see him.  
  
"Why can't you take the pain away, Gohan?" She asked herself.  
  
"Why couldn't you be here, right now?"  
  
She stared at her herself…especially her eyes. Her eyes were dark and murky.  
  
"I'm so weak right now." She cried out. "Kami…I want you here, Gohan…I need your help!"  
  
She debated in her mind…between searching out Gohan for help…and staying strong.  
  
"He said I could be weak!" She cried out. "But I don't want to be!"  
  
It was a battle between being how she thought she should be…and how she wanted to be.  
  
The tough Videl who needed no one…and the Videl that accepted her being weak…crying and could seek out help. "How could I be so confused…on how to be me?" She asked herself.  
  
Why did she want to hide herself from the world so badly? Why did she want to keep people at bay…"so people couldn't hurt me." She answered herself.  
  
"When I broke down and became defenseless, what happened? He hurt me more than anyone else ever could."  
  
Videl was on her knees, just inches away from her mirror. She studied herself hard…  
  
"You said it's okay to be vulnerable…but yet, you aren't here to help me through my moment of complete vulnerability."  
  
Why did she feel so weak…physically and emotionally…why couldn't she remember last night clearly? Why couldn't she understand what she was going through?  
  
"All these dreams…" She whispered. "All these dreams…" The images of herself and Gohan…the images of their children…the images of her being happy…  
  
She wanted those dreams to become true. She wanted to be happy…she wanted a husband…a child…"a life." She whispered.  
  
Most of all, she wanted to be free of this gut-wrenching pain.  
  
"Gohan." She whispered in a half-sob. She saw not the past or last night…nor did she see his alter ego…but what she saw in the mirror where she once saw his reflection…was the future a bright future and they; an older version of herself and Gohan…and a pretty little girl.  
  
"Pan." Videl whispered out suddenly. "Where did that come from?" She asked herself.  
  
She wanted to feel the way she saw herself in the mirror. She wanted to feel love…to be loved…she saw brightness in the image-Videl's eyes.  
  
"I've locked myself in a depressing world, Son Gohan…and I fear that perhaps…even you…can't get me out."  
  
The image of herself…Gohan…and a little girl, which appeared in the mirror slowly, started to fade away.  
  
"I saw a rainbow in your eyes Gohan…and such a pure light. You never meant to hurt me, but you left…and I'm not strong enough to seek you out."  
  
She was too proud to run to him…yet she wanted his help…she wanted him to come to her…like he did last night…"and save me Gohan…from myself."  
  
Videl's eyelids felt heavy…and so she closed her eyes. "Goodnight Gohan, Aishiteru."  
  
**  
  
"Saiyaman." Gohan spoke, while staring out the window in his bedroom.  
  
"I ran away so quickly…because of Saiyaman." He thought he could hold of Videl's discovery of Saiyaman…but she had found out…and Gohan was scared…  
  
"terrified." He breathed out. "One part of me she supposedly loves…the part…she absolutely hates."  
  
Vegeta's words about her hating Saiyaman ran through his mind…as did the many tense moments between Videl and his alter-ego.  
  
"She probably hates me so much now." Gohan thought.  
  
Oh, how right Gohan was.  
  
Suddenly an intense pain gripped Gohan's heart and he fell to the ground, scrunching the shirt that was above his chest.  
  
Tears trickled down his face as he had never felt this kind of pain before.  
  
His breath came in gasps…and just about when he felt like he was going to fall into the world of dreams, strong arms gripped his shoulders.  
  
The muscular person lied Gohan against his chest and Gohan cracked open his eyes, slightly.  
  
"Papa?" He choked out. The pain then doubled and he whispered, "Videl," as he started to black out.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Do you know…and it's been confirmed with my Japanese pen-pal  
  
My father=chichi  
  
BTW, can someone PLEASE tell me who the heck Lime is and why she's being paired with Gohan every so often?  
  
Okay…they think more about the confrontation…next chap…and they meet…talk…and even argue…some more.  
  
Ja matta Minna-san  
  
-Erinn 


	15. author's note

Author's note: I'm alive…yay!!! This fic WILL be updated w/in the next

2 days…It will HOWEVER, be short…as It's been a LONG, long time

Since I've written any part of this and I need to get into my groove…

And it will have some song lyrics intertwined into the chapter.

-if you wish to email me: erinabelle go to my profile…yay!!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry guys, it's a day late.  
I can't get too much posted right now...but i hope this will tide you over  
til tomorrow.

Chi-chi decided to climb the stairs up to her son's room in her little cottage after she heard 

a loud thump and a few minutes of nothing but silence. "Gohan, dear, are you all right?" She inquired. Once she entered his room she let out a light gasp as she discovered him passed out on the bedroom floor with his right hand firmly clasping some fabric of his shirt right above his heart. After a few moments of shock consisting of her whole mouth being ajar 

and blinking several hundred times per minute, she brought her mouth together and smiled... 

a heart-warming, big genuine smile. "Oh...he looks so adorable...I have one handsome son" 

she muttered...she then proceeded to turn around and walk out the door, all the while envisioning the adorable grandchildren she would someday have. 

The young girl layed on the floor of her room as quiet as a mouse. Her skin glowed brightly...bathed in the strong moonlight. She was a beacon of pure, white light that stood out in her dark, unlit room. 

She was in the midst of the hardest battle that she ever fought. It was 10 times harder than 

battling deadly mafias and crazed lunatics. In the world of the unconscious, she was waging 

a battle against herself. 

She was walking in the dark...having no idea where she was going. "Hello?" She inquired softly. "Is anyone there?" Videl brought a slender hand up to her face and touched it...her face was wet and her eyes puffy. She felt weak...and scared...it was something she hadn't felt in a long, long time. 

How did she get here? Where was she going? Why was she so upset? Then the image of one Son Gohan floated inside her mind. He had just left her in pieces, basically broken and metaphorically naked on the floor. Images of their confrontation swelled in her head. He sad he wanted to help her be the person she was deep inside. "What a crock!" She thought. There was no good-goody, giddy, happy-go-lucky girl inside. She was dark...black...as black 

as coal and onyx. Her dad was crazy, loony...he doted on her at times, beaming at his little girl, but at other times he felt burdoned by her and what Videl thought could possibly be some jealousy. Her mom was distant...always attending parties but it had always seemed 

that they loved and cared for each other. After she "died" these past few months have bee Hell. Her dad womanized every woman and slept with any girl willing. He drank a lot and his eyes hardened and turned dark. Some days he would go on about how he loved his baby girl and others he'd say how she tied him down, burdoned him and clipped his wings of freedom. He never bothered with her in the past 

few years at all. It was the cooks and the butlers and the maids who looked after her. She couldn't understand how he felt his freedom 

was taken away when he had always seemed to have it. This is how she was...dark, cold, hardened after dealing with years of neglect 

and family that just didn't care. Videl looked around her again, the blackness that she was submerged in eating at her a little. "Hello?" 

She inquired once more...and then she heard it...some sounds of laughter...

Gohan awoke, he felt dazed and fatigued. Did he just pass out, he wondered. His  
chest hurt before he passed out, as if he was having a heart attack. His vision went black and he seen images of Videl looking sickly and pale, lying in a sea  
of darkness. He couldn't speak out to her, cry her name out and ask if she was okay...he could only listen as these words were being sung:

"If you need me I'll be here  
Half unconscious to escape my fear

I can't take this I come unglued  
I might breakdown in front of you  
Necessary to medicate  
I'm not sleeping, can't stay awake"

He had asked himself why he was here once again and wondered if he was dreaming, dead, or haulicinating. Was Videl really passed out or worse, dead?  
He felt so surreal that he doubted she was really like this, afterall, he knew  
he wasn't grounded in reality at that moment.

Gohan shook his head to clear his thoughts. He felt like he should talk to  
Vegeta about this, but as he got up his stomach felt like lead and he had a sinking feeling that something really was wrong with his lady love.


End file.
